Sword Art Online - The Guilty Heros Rescue
by Dragondemolition
Summary: This is what happens when you twist the story and change it the way you want. This is my first fanfic so please no hate. :)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_Sword Art Online._

_The Guilty Hero´s Rescue._

_Chapter one – Prologue_

I have been kept here against my will for three months now. In Alfheim Online. It´s another virtual game for the Nervegear. And ever since I escaped Sao I have been stuck in here. It´s been three months since I killed Kayaba and beat Sao. Three months since I saw my beloved Asuna for the last time. Or what I at least thought to be the last time. As I had been fighting with Kayaba it had, for a brief moment, seemed like I would win. I knew that Kayaba was the one designing the Dual Wield skill, and all its sword skills. So I knew I had to win without using sword skills and it seemed like I would win. But I made a terrible mistake. A mistake that would take my most special someone away from me. In the battle, Kayaba had managed to scratch my cheek with the tip of his sword, which threw me into a fit of rage. This rage blinded me, and made forget everything about strategies and not using sword skills. The only thing I could think of was to kill the man who had hurt so many innocent people. The man who had destroyed friendships and families because of his own lust for control. The man who had killed more than 3000 players with this death game. In this blinding rage I felt in my chest I activated my best skill, " Starburst Stream". Only then I realized what terrible mistake I had done. Kayaba had a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he blocked every single one of my attacks with the greatest of ease. I knew his defenses were too strong, so as the cooldown-timer began to tick to 0, I closed my eyes and accepted my destiny. I would now join all the people I had been at fault for dying. Diabel, The Moonlit Black Cats, Sachi. I don't know if I was sad that I would leave Asuna´s side, or I was happy because I now had a chance to finally say sorry to Sachi. I just know I closed my eyes as Kayaba said the words I thought would be the last I ever heard "farewell Kirito-kun "as he activated his simplest skill and lunged towards me. " Asuna " I whispered " farewell my love " as I opened my eyes. But to my horror, what I saw at that moment was not Kayaba´s sword impaling me, but slashing at the figure of a young chestnut-haired girl standing in front of me and taking the damage. It was Asuna. The girl on which my mind had been set ever since the murder mystery of The Golden Apple Guild. The girl I had teamed up with several times since the first floor boss. The girl I ended up raising a child with, and despite the fact we were trapped in a death game, having a lot of fun times together with. And now she was here. Defending me from certain death, sealing her own destiny. Sacrificing her own life for me to live mine. There was a soft crunching sound as Kayaba´s blade made its way through her virtual flesh, from her right shoulder and across her chest and waist, and to her left hip. A soft moan escaped her lips as she stumbled back, her HP gauge quickly making its way to 0. I could do nothing but stare in absolute terror, as the love of my life fell into my arms. I looked down at her beautiful face, tears creeping to the corners of my eyes as I desperately called out to her "No Asuna… please don't leave me… " tears ran down my face as waterfalls as she weakly smiled up at me, and on the verge of death managed to whisper "I'm sorry… goodbye "a single tear escaping her eyes before she glowed brightly and exploded in a horrible, yet beautiful sea of glass-like light blue polygons. I grabbed out after each beautiful polygon, in desperation for her to come back, to feel her warmth of her body when I hugged her close. I just needed to hear her beautiful laugh one more time. But to no avail. I knew somewhere deep in my heart that she was gone forever. And it pained me to even think the thought to end. In complete hopelessness I fell to my knees, screaming out my beloved's name, as I hit the ground in abject misery, crying loudly as my tears hit the ground with soft plops. But what replaced my despair and hopelessness with anger and fury, was what Kayaba said next "well that was unexpected. I didn´t know you could neutralize paralysis yourself. Maybe a game glitch? "I growled at his words and looked at him with absolute fury in my eyes " ARE YOU TAKING THIS AS A GAME?! MY WIFE JUST DIED YOU ASSHOLE! "His arrogant smirk was replaced by, first an expression of surprise, then one of anger. He was clearly not used to being talked to with big words, being the leader of the strongest guild of the strongest guild of all of Aincrad "Shut your mouth boy! Now are we going to fight or what!? "His complete arrogance and carelessness towards what just happened only enraged me even more. My mind draw a complete blank as thoughts of Asuna and sorrow, were replaced with thoughts of how much I would enjoy seeing Kayaba suffer for what he had done. It was at this moment I saw Lambent Light, Asuna´s rapier, lie on the ground next to me. My face turned from anger to surprise, then back to anger, as I quickly grabbed Lambent Light and got to my feet, before Kayaba could have a chance to finish me off. "I have to win this battle. For everyone here. Im gonna avenge Asuna "I whispered to myself before staring into Kayaba´s eyes " FOR ASUNA! " I yelled at the top of my lungs, releasing the infamous war cry I had been known for throughout Aincrad, before launching at him with few hesitations and blinding speed. In the next millisecond I was fighting him just like I did before, but my actions and moves were quicker, and my attacks much more aggressive and powerful. I knocked kayaba back several times with jab after jab of Lambent Light, before slashing countless of times upon his shield with my Elucidator. For each attack and the more exhausted I became, the more desperate my war cries sounded. Kayaba had gone all out now too, and didn´t plan to go down easily. He smirked evilly as he duck behind his shield, and used every opening he had to deplete my HP. After around 10 minutes of constant attack and defending, we were both in the red zone. We had both only managed to get small jabs and slashes in on each other, which meant every time we actually managed to hurt each other, it would only take away so much of our HP gauge. As the battle calmed down a bit we both stood at one side of the room, panting violently and staring each other down. At this moment, flashbacks of what I had experienced throughout Sword Art Online ran through my head, almost like a film. Pictures of Sachi, The Moonlit black Cats in the inn, the moment my whole guild was killed off, the night under the fir tree and my battle with the Christmas inspired boss, how I left Klein behind after learning the effects of the revival item, the day I made Asuna cook me Ragout Rabbit stew, our first kiss, my proposal to her, and our week in our small cottage on floor 22. All these memories flooded into my mind as I stood there, waiting for an opening to kill Kayaba. I smiled sadly and let a tear run down my cheek, as I yelled out one last time, and used the final bits of my strength on an all-out attack on Kayaba. I screamed from the top of my lungs as I stabbed, jabbed and slashed at Kayaba, managing to knock his shield back " this is it! " I said and smirked. But as I was about to deal the final blow my smirk was cut short as I felt a slight irritation in my abdomen, and as I looked down I realized that Kayaba had somehow managed to slash a big wound in my abdomen when he was knocked back. My vision began to fade and all I could see was the red polygons waving up from my wound, and a faint vision of his arrogant stance, smirking as the "You Are Dead "message appeared on my HUD. I faintly closed my eyes and fell backwards, my back hitting the ground and dispersing into hundreds and hundreds of polygons. But as the polygons started to disappear and I almost fell into unconsciousness, I remembered some of my wife´s final words to me " I believe in you Kirito-kun " in that moment before death I felt a strong fealing of will growing in my chest, and the next thing I saw, was a bright golden light. And I realized as I opened my eyes once again, that I was still standing on my feet, holding Lambent Light in my left hand. "not yet… " Kayaba stepped back in surprise and to my happiness, lowered his guard. I smirked slightly as I slowly stepped forward towards him and raised Lambent Light in pure protest against the system which was supposed to kill me " not yet… " as I positioned Lambent Light I let out one final desperate war cry, and plunged forward, stabbing kayaba right through the abdomen. He stepped back slightly and gasped as he felt the cold steal through his stomach, and closed his eyes, leaning lifelessly upon the rapier who had saved all of Aincrad " we did it.. " I said as I smiled weakly down at Lambent Light, its blue crystal giving of a faint shine. I smiled and gave off a faint sigh as I finally gave in to the system and disappeared in a golden light. The last thing I heard before leaving, was Klein, tearfully crying out my name "KIRITOOOOO! "

For around a minute I did nothing but wait. Wait for my end to come. Waiting to die. But as I had waited long enough my curiosity got the better of me and I slowly opened my eyes. As I opened them to my surprise, I was somewhere I never had seen before "huh? Where am i? "I looked around a bit, but the only things around me were clouds, a see-through platform at my feet, and a couple of dragon-like creatures flying through, what i first thought were heaven. But then I looked down and saw the floating castle in the sky Aincrad, and I realized where I was. I opened my menu, and as I had expected, instead of my equipment slots and character stats, I only saw a timer, around 50 % done. _"Initiating final face. Please stand by "I_ sighed a little and closed my menu, looking down upon Aincrad from above, as I heard a voice from behind me " Kirito-kun? " I widened my eyes in surprise and gasped a little, as I could recognize that voice anywhere. I slowly turned to see my beautiful wife Asuna, standing before me in her so familiar KoB uniform. Silence. The wind flicked some of my hair up in my face but I didn´t care. I only had my focus on Asuna "Asuna?! " I looked at her shocked for a moment but then smiled sadly and looked down " im sorry. It seems I was killed too " she smiled at me sadly and a tear crept up in her eye as she responded " idiot.. Baka… "As we looked at each for a moment she started sprinting towards me, I stretched out my arms and caught her in my grasp, as she pulled my face close to hers. I smiled slightly before sharing a deep and passionate kiss with her, which for me only seemed to last a second or two. As we broke apart I smiled sadly and hugged her close as I took her hand in mine "where are we? " she asked curiously as she looked around. I did nothing but silently point down upon the Aincrad castle, which had now began to crack, and pulverize mid-air. I gasped and frowned as I saw my family´s cottage fall and get deleted, alongside the rest of the Sword Art Online universe. I frowned a little and sighed, just as I heard a familiar voice from beside us. It was none other than Kayaba Akihiko. "It's beautiful isn´t it? "He asked with a smile. I simply nodded slowly and looked at him, Asuna asking "what is happening to Aincrad? " Kayaba took a quick glanse at us before looking back at the more and more destroyed virtual world "The servers at the company are deleting any data related to Sword Art Online. Now that the game has been beaten there is no reason to let it run anymore is there? " I nodded slowly and looked down at the Aincrad, which I had lived two years of my life in " what about the players who survived? " he looked at me and gave me an ensuring smile " don't worry. When you beat the game every last survived player was forced to log out of the game by the system. Anyone surviving the game will return home. For those who didn´t, they will never come back. No matter in which world you die, you´re dead. "I nodded and sighed "oh and by the way Kirito-san, Asuna-san. Congratulations on completing the game. "I smiled a little and sighed "why did so many people have to suffer? Why did you create this world? "He sighed and looked up into the sky as if wondering "I don't know. I seem to have forgotten a long time ago. I just know I always dreamed about flying to a giant iron castle in the sky "I frown a little as I didn´t understand, but I just nodded and looked down at what was left of Aincrad, which was almost completely gone by now. I frowned as the tip of Aincrad cracked and fell, soon disappearing forever. Kayaba sighed and looked at us "well I think it´s time to go. Until I see you again "as he disappeared into thin air. I sighed and looked over at my beloved with a slight smile as we sat down at the edge of the see-through platform, snuggling up to each other as we shared another passionate and long-lasting kiss. We knew that the time was neigh, but we just wanted to stay together a little longer. I suddenly burst out into tears and looked down "I'm sorry Asuna. I promised I would send you back to reality. I promised you. Bit i…I... "She smiled a little and tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she gently caressed my cheek, making me look up into her eyes "It's okay Kirito-kun. I'm happy I chose to put on my Nervegear that day. I'm happy I got to live these two years in here. This was destiny and I'm happy to have met you. I'm so happy. I love you. Thank you "she finished as tears rolled down her cheeks, a wide and cheering smile forming on her beautiful face. This only made me cry louder and suddenly hug her close, putting my forehead on hers as I cried. "Before we disappear tell me your real name "she said as she looked into my eyes. I sobbed a little and wiped off my tears as I smiled sadly " my name is Kazuto Kirigaya. I think I turned 16 last month "she smiled wide and nodded " Kazuto huh? So you´re younger than me. I'm Yuuki Asuna. I´m 17. "She said as more tears welled up in both our eyes, we hugged each other close, sharing a last passionate kiss and outing our foreheads together, as a blinding white light filled the sky. And the next moment, I could no longer feel Asuna in my arms, and everything was pitch black. I couldn´t even see my palm If I stretched it out in front of me. " am I… dead? " I thought to myself as I suddenty got stricken with surprise as I saw a blinding the light. The next thing I knew, I was somewhere I had never seen before. The room was cold and damp, probably crawling with insects and other animals. It mostly looked like a prison of some kind. I tried to move but to my surprise, I was chained tightly to the walls, and couldn´t move a muscle. I frowned a little and looked around " what the hell?! " I tried to unchain myself but it was to no avail. I was stuck for good. Right then and there I heard an evil laughter from somewhere outside the room I was in " huh? " I decided to keep quiet until I had eyes on my kidnapper. The wooden door to my room opened slowly, and in came a man I had never seen before. Besides from the crazy look in his eyes he didn´t look all that threatening. I found the fact that he had wings the most surprising. Green and shaped like those of a butterfly´s. I would almost have found it funny if it wasn´t for the fact that the guy kept me prisoner somewhere. I growled lightly at him and yelled " Who are you!? What do you want from me!? And how the hell did I survive Sao?! " he simply smirked and pulled out a dagger from his waist belt " Don´t worry. All your questions will soon be answered "

\- Back to present time, Kazuto POV -

That was three months ago. The last three months has been a hell. Every day the man who kept me prisoner, would torture me, and take screenshots of his doing. I don´t know why Oberon (that´s what he likes to call himself) would take me prisoner and begin torturing me all of a sudden. Every time I ask a question he simply laughs and continues whatever he is doing to me, whether it´s torturing me or something else. But I managed to get one little detail out of him. Asuna is still alive and well, in the real world. She is under her rehab and she is doing well. That small info is the one thing that keeps me going. Knowing she is well and going. I do not know what Oberon´s intention is, but im going to find out. Sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2 - Torture On Both Sides

_Sword Art Online_

_The Guilty Hero´s Rescue_

_Chapter 2 – Torture on both sides_

_\- February the 7__th__ 2024\. 9.35 am. Asuna´s POV -_

I had woken up from the death game three months ago. As I woke up in my hospital bed I was shocked at first to find out I was still alive. I looked around and slowly lifted my weak and thin body up, removed the Nervegear from my head, and looked around so I could get a better view of my surroundings. It was a simple hospital room with a bed, a small night table beside it to my left with a vase of pink and yellow flowers, and a couple of chairs in front of a large and wide window to my right. "How did I… but me and Kirito-kun... "And then it struck me. Memories of me and my virtual husband together flashed through my mind, and my eyes which before was lifeless and hollow, became full of life and shining with tears. I began to sob as I remembered what happened. What had happened to me and Kirito-kun in Sao. How we had seen the end of the game together. How we had kissed and disappeared together. And the fact I would never see him again pained me to the core. But as I sat and wondered where exactly he was right now, the thought struck me. ´If I survived the ordeal… Then why shouldn´t Kirito-kun? ` I smiled widely at the thought that he would be in the real world with me. The mere thought made me happy as If I had just received the most wonderful gift in the world. As I smiled my tears, now filled with happiness, rolled down my cheeks. As I sat there and cried my tears of joy, all of a sudden several doctors and nurses barged in through the door, rushing to my side "she is awake doctor! She is awake! "As I was forcefully pushed back down on the bed "Yuuki-san you need to lie down! Your body can´t handle it! "I just smiled faintly and kept crying happily, as the doctors began to examine me and my condition. I smiled and soon fell asleep, with only one thought in my head. To get my strength back so I could find Kirito-kun.

I then went back to my wonderful home, still undergoing rehab though. In three months I had been training my muscles and body, and had finally gained the ability to walk without a crutch. I had become more and more lively, and had quickly regained the most of my muscle mass and strength. And after a month and a week I was finally on my way home. But the fact that I was coming home to my family again, was not the thing that was set on my mind. All I was thinking about was how I was supposed to find Kirito-kun. As I arrived at my home my mom opened the car door for me, and smiled a little. Something which was a rarity these days. I was lying on my bed, and looked up into the roof of my room, the one I hadn´t seen for over two years. It looked just like it did when I left it. I sat up and smiled faintly, the only thought in my head being Kirito-kun. I sighed a little and grabbed my phone, calling Rika or Lisbeth as she is called in-game, to make her come over and we could go see Kirito-kun together. Rika-san and I had been friends since we were children, and normally she don´t like RPG games, so I was surprised that I actually found her in Sao. A month ago I finally managed to get Kirito-kun´s location info from The Sword Art Online Case Victims Rescue Force. From a man called Kikouka who was an investigator in the rescue force. At first he didn´t want to tell me, because he wanted to protect Kirito-kun´s and his family´s privacy. But finally, after I had pleaded him the millionth time, he gave in with a sigh and gave up the information. I had been truly ecstatic at the time. I was truly happy to know that I finally could see my beloved again. And at that moment I was just waiting for my best friend to arrive, so we could go visit him together. I knew that he still is under medical care, because of the info Kikouka gave me. But the only thing that was bothering me is why? Why would Kirito-kun still be in a hospital? He should at least be well enough to return home with his family right? Kikouka didn´t say anything about it so I guessed I would find out when I got there. I was worried something had gone wrong.

_\- 9.55 am. Asuna´s household -_

Rika-san arrived at my house five minutes ago, and surprisingly, she brought Keiko-chan, or Scilica-chan, and Ryotaro-san, or Klein-san, with her. I was a little surprised but greeted them with a wide smile and open arms anyway, hugging all three. "It´s nice to see you guys again! How did you find each other? "Rika simply smirked and gave a thumbs up "I just annoyed the crap out of the boss of The Sword Art Online Case Victims Rescue Force until I had information about the whereabouts of all my new online friends! About a week ago I sought everyone out and made sure everyone had each other's phone number so we could contact each other!" I smiled at her and hugged her "That sounds like you Rika! Thank you "as I put on my shoes "Mom! I will go meet my boyfriend ok? "I didn´t dare to say ´my husband´ to her yet. Mainly because she would freak out if I did, and partly because we were not married in real life. Yet at least. The thought of being married to Kirito-kun in real life almost made me giggle at the time. But before I managed to do so I heard an irritated humming from my mother "What!? That boy again? "I sighed and rolled my eyes at her "yes mom. He is really a nice guy. "She sighed before answering "ok but I will soon find a proper husband for you "I growled slightly at the last comment. Even before I was trapped in Sao she kept bringing in suitors for me, and I had immediately and promptly turned each offer down. She only brought all of these men in, because they were of a rich family, or had good contacts, so it would be a plus on her bank account in the end. I had been furious at her each time she brought in a new suitor, and I had had several arguments with her, where more than once something was damaged or shattered when we had finished screaming at each other. She would just never respect the fact that I couldn´t marry someone I didn´t love. So we had had giant arguments because of it. ¨I growled at her statement and sighed, as I had thought the incident with Sao would make her forget about it, just a little bit. But I hadn´t been home for a week before the whole damn thing started over again "Yeah whatever "I said irritated as me and my friends exited my house and walked out on the concrete street.

Klein and Scilica had been very surprised at my house being that big. My family had always had an enormous amount of money because of my father´s high status at the gaming company. I hadn´t told my friends anything about my family´s wealth, partly because I'm not one to show of my wealth, and partly it was not a common thing to talk about the real world in Sao. So I had never told anyone online about my family or my home. The only one, who knew about my family and home, was Lizbeth. She smiled happily as we walked down to the bus stop nearby, and waited for our ride. I sighed a little as I gripped for, what i thought to be the Yui´s Heart Necklace around my neck, but realized that it was not there anymore. I had done that a million times after I got out of Sao. And each time I realized it was not there anymore, I would either sigh or begin to cry. This time it was only a sigh, and I clenched my fist on my chest as I looked up at the electronic clock hanging over the bus stop. 10.05. Only five minutes until the bus arrived. The bus trip would take 10 minutes, so it meant I only had to wait around 15 minutes to see my beloved again. It made me smile a little and look up at my friends, Klein hopelessly hitting on Lizbeth, which was answered with a punch to the gut. He moaned as all the air that had been in his lungs left him, as he squirmed on the hard pavement. I couldn´t contain myself and burst into laughter, Scilica soon doing the same as we found it absolutely hilarious. Klein huffed irritated as he got up, glaring at Lizbeth as he moved to another seat at the bus stop. I giggled a little and smiled, standing up as the bus rolled up to our bus stop.

We finally arrived at the hospital, after a bus trip that, for me lasted for too long, as I almost sprinted up to the counter, asking the young girl behind the desk where they kept a guy called Kazuto Kirigaya. She smiled at me and nodded, saying he was in room 375. I bowed before walking to his room, smiling and taking a deep breath as I was finally standing outside the room. I smiled a little as I imagined the childish beaming look on his face when I would enter and how we would embrace. I smiled widely and entered the room only to get a huge shock. Kirito-kun was lying on his bed, still with a Nervegear attached to his head. Beside his bed sat a young girl, maybe 14 or 15 years old, and a woman, 30, maybe 33 years old. It was Kirito´s sister and mother, which I later found out. They looked at me in a state of surprise "W-Who are you? Are you here to see Kazuto? "The young girl said, with a surprised look on her face. I swallowed and nodded slowly, a cherry red color making its way onto my cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry... I-I thought he was awake. "They seemed even more surprised at my statement, taking a quick look at each other before the woman took the lead. "W-Who are you? "She asked, I smiled weakly as the red color turned into pink and soon disappeared "I-I´m Asuna Yuuki. I-I´m his… Girlfriend "They looked at me shocked, which I could understand. After all they had not seen their family member in more than 2 years, and now some random girl popped up and claimed to be his girlfriend. As they looked at me, Klein, Scilica and Lizbeth entered the room, standing behind me. The two people by the bed looked at them even more confused than they already were, and I sighed "Let me explain "I said as I took a free chair and sat down.

_\- A long story later – _

"Okay. So to sum it up, he got married with you in the game, and you guys are his friends from Sao? "His aunt now asked, I smiled and nodded slowly "but how come he hasn´t woken up yet? " Klein asked as he looked at Kirito´s aunt. She shrugged and sighed "We don't know. We knew that everyone else who had played the game woke up recently so we hurried over here to meet Kirito. But when we got here and saw Kirito like that, we later found out that he, along with three hundred other players had yet to wake up. There is no one that can give a reason why. "She looked down at the unconscious Kirito, with a worried and saddened expression. I sighed a little and looked at my friends "should we give you some space or... " Lizbeth said, with slight hesitation. Midori smiled at Lizbeth "Well I actually think Yuuki-san is going to need some time alone with Kazuto… "I smiled slightly and nodded "thank you Miss Kirigaya. Guys, wait for me outside ok? "They all nodded and left, with the exception of Klein who wanted to see him too and argued, before Lizbeth hit him in the back of the head and dragged him out by his collar. I chuckled a little as Midori and Kirito-kun´s sister Suguha left the room to let me be alone with my lover.

I sat down on my knees beside the bed and sighed as I looked at the face of my Boyfriend. His face was forming a smile at once as I sat down. Maybe he could sense my presence? I smiled slightly and took his hand in both of mine, looking at him with an enormous feeling of longing. Longing for the feeling of his hands around my waist when he kissed me. The feeling I had in my chest when he called me cute. But most of all, I just missed his presence. I missed him. "I miss you Kirito-kun. We all do. "I sighed a little and kissed his cheek, smiling sadly and laying my head on his chest. "This waiting. This uneasy feeling. The thought I may never see you again. I thought I could finally let go of these feelings. I guess I was wrong Kirito-kun. This is like torture "I whispered, as I sighed, my breathing becoming heavy as I soon feel asleep, my head on his chest.

_\- ALO elfern prison. The World Tree. 10.45 am. Kazuto´s POV -_

I desperately tried to stay on my feet, but the pain pulsed throughout my body, and made my legs go numb. ` Here we go again. What the hell is he up to? `I thought to myself as the massive pain ran through my body again, this time making me fall to my knees. I panted loudly as Oberon maniacly laughed. It sounded like it was far away, even though I knew he was only standing a few feet away. "Oh god I haven´t had this much fun in ages. " I weakly looked up at him and almost puked as I weakly tried to pull the dagger out of my abdomen. But before I managed to relieve myself of the excruciating pain of having a virtual dagger in your gut at level 3 pain absorption, Oberon growled and kicked me on my shoulder, sending me backwards onto my back. "You have not gained permission to pull that dagger out! I´m the one at control now! "He smirked and put a foot at the dagger in my stomach, and pushed it downwards. The scream that followed was even more loud and excruciating than my war cries in Sao. The intense pain I had felt increased tenfold as my vision blurred, my mind soon shutting off because of the intense pain. But as I was about to slip away into unconsciousness and be relieved of the pain, Oberon moved away his foot and laughed loud and menacingly. He forcefully yanked the dagger out of my stomach, receiving a loud yell of pain in return. He stepped back a couple of steps and smirked as I slowly and weakly got to my feet, staring at him with heavy eyelids. My breathing became heavy and fast, and my body was shaking uncontrollably as he stared at me with a satisfied smirk, as I pulled out three more daggers "I'm not finished with you yet "I widened my eyes in terror as he slowly walked towards me, and for the first time in my virtual life I tossed away all sense of reason and panicked. I hastily tossed myself towards the barred window of my cell, screaming out for help and reaching my hand out between the bars, before his hand grabbed my hair, and pulled me back inside the damp cell. "No! Please don´t! NoooOOOO! "The torturing had just started. And I knew I was not getting away from it anytime soon. The only thing keeping me from going insane was the comforting thought of Asuna being safe. That was the one thing that kept me alive. The one thing that let me keep my sanity.

_Kazuto´s hospital room. 11.00 am. Lizbeth´s point of view._

I tapped my shoe into the floor again and again, starting to get impatient "What the heck is taking her so long? " I said with a small irritation. Klein looked at me with a serious look, like I had just committed a crime "She has not seen him for three months and just found out he is not awake! Give her a break Liz! "I frowned sadly and nodded slowly "I-I'm sorry. I didn´t mean it like that. "I looked at the room door and sighed "I'm going to go check if everything is ok "Klein finally said and moved inside through the door. There was a few seconds of silence before Klein yelled out through the door "Hey guys! Come take a look at this! "I looked at Scilica, who looked just as surprised as I was as we walked inside. What I saw in there almost made my heart melt "Awww she is so adorable! "Before my eyes, Asuna had her head on her boyfriend´s chest, deep asleep. We all smiled at each other and then looked back at Asuna. `Wish I had a Knight in shining amour' I heard myself think as Klein got an irritated glare from Asuna for waking her up. I smiled slightly before we all left the small room, Asuna with a last look back at her boyfriend `You´re so lucky Asuna `


	3. Important Author s Note

_Important author´s note._

_Hello there loyal readers._

_You may have realized that I have not posted anything this Sunday._

_I sincerely apologize for my mistake, but I have had some problems with my computer, so I have not been able to write anything last week. (Right now I'm writing from my mother´s computer)_

_As a result of smashing my computers screen (* facepalms *) I have not been able to write, or upload any new chapters just yet._

_I sincerely apologize, but I think my computer will come back from repairs later this week. I will try to make the next chapter a double lengthed chapter, so you guys don´t miss out on anything ;)_

_If my computer is not back from repairs before the end of this week, I will make a triple length chapter just for you guys!_

_Again I'm sorry for not uploading, and I hope you guys understand._

_Until the next chapter, this is Dragondemolition, signing out._

_Arigatō!_


	4. Chapter 3 - Threats And Pain

_Sword Art Online_

_The Guilty Hero´s Rescue_

_Chapter 3 – Threats and pain_

February the 7th 2024 22.36 pm. Kirito´s POV

The pain. The excruciating pain. It wouldn´t stop. It was so painful in that damp cell. I had been tortured for weeks and the pain had begun to take over my mind. I could no longer make out my surroundings as well as I could before. Everything looked like it was being wrapped up in a thick fog. Even when Oberon only stood a couple of feet away, I couldn´t see the details of his clothing anymore. Heck I couldn´t even see my hand in front of my eyes. But that´s not even the worst. The thoughts that ran through my head at the time were even worse than the fact I couldn't see anything clearly. Thoughts like `Just kill me already` `I don't care about anything anymore` and `I would rather die than experience that pain again! ` Were all running through my head in an incredible speed. My head was filled up with negative emotions and thoughts and I think those emotions were taking their toll on my sanity. I began to think about Asuna less and less, and my pained and desperate cries for mercy became more and more present in my head. Every time I would scream in agony, or yell to Oberon to stop, those yells and screams would echo in my head over and over again. And in the middle of it all was Oberon's crazy laughter, and the excruciating pain that pulsed from every part of my body, my fingers, my wrists, my legs and feet. My thoughts of hope of seeing my beloved again began to die out. I was beginning to give up. "Please… just stop… I can´t take it anymore "I tried one last time to compensate with Oberon´s reasonable side. Not that I believed he had one or this cry would talk to him any better than the others had. But out of sheer panic I cried out to him. I could do nothing else but stare at what I guessed would be Oberon as he slowly approached me, with a long sword in his hand. "Oh poor boy! You think I'm going to show you mercy! "Somewhere in the distance I could hear his crazy and maniac-like voice "but don´t worry! Your agony will soon stop! " when he had removed my chains from my hands and feet, i could finally move alittle. But when i tried to move away from him in fear, I felt the sharp jolt of pain of when a sharp metal object pierces through virtual flesh, the sensation I knew so well. Another half choked scream of agony escaped my mouth"Why… why do you do this...?" I heard myself whisper. He simply smirked and left me in this damp cell, to rot or maybe even to die. I didn´t really care anymore. I just wanted the agony to end. I no longer had any hopes of seeing my wife or my friends ever again. Tears streamed down my face as I curled into a ball. Oberon hadn't even cared to put the chains back on my hands and feet "Asuna… Everyone… Someone please help me..." I cried out, as I leaned against the wall, finally passing out from exhaustion and pain.

The Yuuki Household. 22.50 pm. Asuna´s POV

I was lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling like I had done so many times since I got out of the game. It seemed like Kirito had been right. I felt like I would have been happier to just live out my final years, months or maybe even days in Aincrad in our little cottage. But then I absolutely had to be reasonable and tell him I wanted to live out my life with him. But ever since I got out of Sao I had almost only felt sadness and worry. It was only up until I had seen Kirito, liveless and in a coma, that I had felt happiness for once.

Up until the games start I had been frustrated and angry for months because of my mother and her self-proclaimed attempt to `help me pick a husband` I had kept telling her that I couldn´t marry or love anyone I didn't know but she wouldn´t listen. I had even threatened her to run away from home if she didn´t stop bringing in all those suitors, but she was not backing down. That´s what drove me to Sao to begin with. The frustration of not having any control of my own life was what drove me to put on that helmet. And now the feeling of no control had come back with full force. I was getting frustrated. I just needed something to take kirito off my mind. Just for five minutes. I smiled slightly as I heard my phone buzz, but the smile fell as I saw who called me "him again!? " I frowned and growled as I picked up "Nobuyuki haven´t you lear- "I was interrupted by his venom filled voice "Shut up and listen Yuuki-san. I´m kinda in a hurry so I need you to listen. You know I want to marry you right? And you remember that I have been asking you for weeks? Well now I might have some motivation for you. Meet me behind the hospital in 30 minutes. Oh and make sure you come alone… "Then the line went dead.

I frowned and threw the phone to the wall in anger "Fucking asshole! " I yelled loudly, staring at the wall with pure anger in my eyes. "Is he brain dead or something!? " I looked down at the phone on the floor in absolute disbelief "What does that guy want!? " I must confess, the `motivation` he was speaking of earlier was pecking at my curiosity. "What does he even want? I must have rejected him 4 times now! "As I put on my white jacket and sighed before yelling to my mom "Mom, I'm going out for a moment. Don´t wait up for me I may come home late "I smiled a little as she returned my yell with an "ok! But be home before too long ok? "As I ran out the door and towards the train station. As I entered the small train car, I noticed there was only me in the train. `That's odd. Usually there is at least someone else besides me at this time. `About twenty minutes later I arrived at the hospital, looking around to see if Sugou had arrived early like I had. `Let´s just hope this is the last time I have to see him ` I thought with a sigh, as I suddenly heard a cold and venomous voice behind me. I instantly knew who this voice belonged to, and I didn´t even turn around to look at him "It´s been too long Yuuki-san."

I had never liked that man. Actually I have always seen him as disgusting and revolting in presence and behavior. Sure, he would act nice enough when my parents, or anyone for that matter, were around. But as soon as he found an opportunity to be alone with me, that pretty and nice façade disappeared, and revealed a man who was, with the finest words possible, disgusting. Perverted and revolting in every way, he was a man that truly disgusted me, and whenever he would approach me, every fiber in my being screamed to let me punch him square in the face. And today was no exception. "Well, now I'm here. What do you want? "I didn´t want to spend more time with this man than I had to "Oh please darling, don´t be so harsh! That tone will surely change after I have shown you what I have in store for you if you don´t obey" he smirked brightly, almost giving off the vibe of a complete psychopath, before revealing a phone from his inner coat-pocket. "I´m sure you will find these pictures… Interesting in the very least. "He said, before revealing the most horrifying and terrible images I had ever seen in my life. Most of these pictures revealed a dark haired boy, not much younger than me. Maybe fifteen or sixteen of age. He had onyx eyes and pointy ears and wore dark clothing. He had a striking resemblance to the one I was desperately praying to come home safe. He looked a lot like Kirito-kun. "w-what is this!? " I gasped as I saw what condition the poor boy was in. Most of the pictures were showing the young boy having giant red marks all over his body, but some of them went even so far as to having the young boys limbs missing. A missing foot here, an arm had disappeared there, and I could see more and more scars appear on the boy's face, arms and legs as the pictures continued. I took a step back in abject horror, and managed to mumble out the question I somewhere didn´t want an answer for "I-Is t-that… "My voice died out. It could no longer express itself out of pure terror. And then came the answer I had dreaded I would receive. "Correct Yuuki-san. This is your beloved Kirigaya-kun. "

I gasped and tears clung to the corners of my eyes as I stared at the small screen in abject horror and fear "W-What have you done to him your monster?!" I quickly grabbed out for my phone in my pocket, and the thought of having the police on my side, quickly turned my fear into confident anger "I'm gonna call the police! " I yelled out as I stared at him furiously. But he simply smirked and dropped the phone on the ground, while looking at me with a self-satisfied smile, then proceeding to crush the phone under his black leather boots "Good luck finding evidence against me Yuuki-san. The only evidence you had accidently got destroyed. No I'm here to give you a final chance to accept my proposal, and marry me." My fear returned full force and it had become even worse than before. "And if I refuse!?" He simply smirked and looked down at me "Oh it´s quite simple really. I will hack into his Nervegear, and fry his brain. " I looked at him in horror "How can you… You`re a psychopath… "I managed to whisper out while clawing at my heart "Maybe I am, but I´m a psychopath who gets what he wants. You have one weak to decide. Don´t keep me waiting or the boy is dead. "He simply turned away from me and walked away like it had been a completely normal conversation we had just held. As he disappeared I fell to my knees and began to cry. It was like everything around me went into slow-motion. This whole ordeal just felt so unreal, and I prayed for this to be a dream of some kind, and my mother soon would come to wake me up, and tell me I had overslept. But no one came. It wasn´t a dream. And Kirito-kun was in danger. And I needed to save him. Somehow.

The Kirigaya Household 23.20 Pm Suguha´s POV

I had been playing Alfheim Online with Nagata and some of our friends for hours at that time when I finally realized what time it was. "Oh shoot! Sorry guys I have to go! Mom is gonna be so pissed at me for staying up so late!" as I quickly logged off, with a surprised reaction an a faceplant from Nagata, or Recon as we normally called him online. When I awoke after many hours of gameplay and boss-fights, it was completely pitch black in my room, and freezing cold. "Damn it! I got to learn to turn on the heater before diving!" I cursed myself for forgetting, again, as I walked over to turn on the heater. When I plumped down on my bed, my room finally started to warm up "I´m surprised my mother hasn´t checked on me. Oh well "

When I sat up in my bed I heard a faint buzzing sound from somewhere. I knew that sound all too well. It was the sound of my phone receiving a call. I just couldn´t make out where the buzzing was coming from. Then I realized I had left my phone in my pants before taking a shower before dinner. I quickly rushed through my pile of laundries, trying to remember which set of pants io had left the phone in. when I finally found my phone, I was surprised to see that Asuna was the one calling me, since she normally isn´t up this late. I picked up and smiled as I started to speak " Asuna! Why are you calling this la-"My chit-chatting voice and cheerful smile was replaced with a worried expression and a lower more soft voice as I heard crying at the other end of the phone line."A-Asuna? Is something wrong?" I was legitimately worried about her. Not just because she was so sad of having brother still in a coma, but it had seemed that ever since she found out about it, she would lock herself in her room, and not even eat. I had heard this from Rika and Ryotaro, who had both tried to visit her, but both were promptly told to leave her alone when they had entered her room. "S-Sugu.. C-Can I come over for a while..? I have.. Something to tell you about your brother…" When I heard her be so sad about my brother, my first thought went straight for the obvious "A-Asuna.. I-Is he..." she sobbed into her phone and said "N-No not anything like that…Something worse. Just let me come over please?" I sighed a little before answering "Y-Yes of course you can. I`m gonna prepare some tea ok? Let me give you the address" when I had finally explained every detail about our address and we had said our goodbyes, the phone line went dead with three small beeps.

I went downstairs to explain to my mother that Asuna was coming over and why, and began to prepare the tea I had promised Asuna. This was something big. And it sounded like it worried Asuna to the core. "What could it be..? Guess I will find out soon enough…" I trailed off as I waited for the water to boil.

30 minutes later. Asuna POV

I sloppily walked out of the train with heavy footsteps, tears still close to rolling down my cheeks. I wiped my wet eyes and tried to stop panicking, and concentrate on the matter at hand. As I walked down the street it slowly began to snow. I looked down the street to find the address Suguha had told me about on the phone. After finding the right house and knock my shoes free from snow, I knocked on the door. When Midori finally opened the door, after what felt like hours, I politely bowed "Hello Kirigaya-san. Thanks for letting me stop by" she smiled widely and heartwarmingly before replying "Oh please Yuuki-chan you can just call me Midori. I would love it if I could just call you Asuna too. And You´re always welcome." She smiled as she stepped back and let me through the door. `So this is what Kirito´s house looks like...`I casually looked around in the small entranceway. It wasn´t anything special, the house itself was a plain and normal Japanese-style house, not anything special about it. But the entranceway still made a warm feeling grow in my stomach as soon as I entered. It felt so much like home to me, not like the nostalgic feeling of my own house. I couldn´t help but crack a small smile as I cautiously slipped off my shoes, and walked to the living room, where Suguha was waiting for me with a tray of tea. "Hello Asuna-san. Nice to see you again" she said with a cheerful smile and a tilt of her head. I always liked her from the moment our first conversation began, and she immediately gave off a vibe that told me that she was someone to trust. Not weird considering she was the sister of the guy I learned to love so dearly. I smiled at her and sat down beside her on the couch, as we began to discuss the matter at hand with Midori.

Ten minutes of explaining later

Under the complete speech there had been a rough mix of emotions, both from me and the two others. Anger, sadness, fear. All those emotions were mixed together and formed complete fury. Midori might have broken the cup she was holding, from holding it so tightly. Sugu had curled up into a fetal position out of pure sadness, and I hadn´t been able to conceal my tears anymore. When I finally finished my explanation I was crying like I never had before. Tears were falling down my face like waterfalls, and no matter how much I dried my eyes, there would be new tears to replace the old ones. I sighed and looked up at my two listeners "What are we gonna do guys…?" I trailed off, and looked down again. Suguha looked at me and sighed "Well, it´s obvious it´s not from reality since you said the missing limbs on some photos, were replaced on others right? So it either have to be picture manipulation, or from inside of a game" I looked at her in surprise "T-That actually makes a lot of sense now that I think about it" I looked over at Midori who had cried just a few moments ago, the tears still visible in the corners of her eyes. "Asuna-san, can you please give me some etail about how the boy´s clothing and appearance was? " Suguha suddently said, and I looked at her a little confused "W-Well as you probably can tell, he looked a lot like Kiri- uhh I mean Kazuto-kun, with the slight difference of pointy ears and some dark clothing I had never seen before." Suguha put on a serious face and looked down as she tried to concentrate "Hmm... where can I have seen that before…?"

I looked at her, a little confused "Suguha... Do you mean you have played virtual games before?" she nodded slowly and went back to her thinking "well, I got curious on the world my brother loved so much so when I heard there was a Full-Dive System with better security coming out, I just had to try it. Drained my bank account though" She looked at me with a soft smile "Well the fact that the boy had pointy ears does not give me a clue as to which game Kazuto is trapped in." she said with a soft sigh, hanging her head down. I patted her on the back and smiled at her "Don't worry. You will find out soon enough…" I smiled at her as she looked up at me "It´s going to be fine. Let´s rescue him together ok? One way or another " she nodded slowly and cracked a small smile "Yeah. Yeah you're right" I sighed a little and looked at Midori who was sitting in her own thoughts, not even looking at us. I frowned as I saw her in this state. I was worried for her to say the least. She didn't seem like herself "Midori? You ok?" she looked up at me and smiled sadly and nodded, before looking down at her hands "Just worried that´s all." I nodded in agreement and sighed as I stood up "Well guys, I might have to go home now or my mom is gonna be pissed." Suguha nodded and stood up beside me "Let me follow you to the door Asuna" I nodded a little and smile as we stood at the door and I slipped on my shoes "See you soon Sugu. I will call everyone together at my place tomorrow ok?" she smiled and nodded before surprising me with a gigantic and almost bone crushing hug "It´s going to be ok Asuna. You´ll see him again I'm sure of it" I blushed a little and smiled slightly as I hugged her back "I know Sugu. I know" before letting go, and heading out into the night.

Inside Alfheim Online, elvern prison 02.36 am Kazuto´s POV

I woke up in that godforsaken cell again. Every time I would fall asleep from exhaustion, or pass out from the pain, I would always dream about her. The wonderful princess dressed in white and red, the one who had eventually had to save me from certain death, more than once. The one I ended falling in love with, the one I had devoted my whole life to get out of the virtual world. And somehow I had succeeded. I had brought her back to the real world. Somehow. But now I just wished we could go back to Sao. That these many months of loneliness and torture would all be a bad dream. I wished I could spend the rest of my days with the girl I loved, in our small cottage and Yui. But destiny was not that pitying. It had some nasty surprises for me, and all the past months horrible experiences would rush back to my head when I woke up. This time was no exception. And every time I had a flashback of the pain and agony I had felt the past two months, and how much time I had spent away from my one and only, I could do nothing but cry. I would cry for such a long time in that horrible and dark place. And my loneliness only grew bigger by the minute. And I couldn't stop my feelings from overflowing, and start welling out of me in the form of tears. These tears were so big and heavy, they made soft plops as they connected to the ground and disappear. I had cried for around 10 minutes when i looked over at my cell door, and deciding to try and get out of here. i slobbily got to my feet and sighed as i finally was relieved from the intense pain i had felt. Finally a moment without torture. This gave me some time to plan my escape from here. i looked around the damp cell and tried to unblur my vision. a few moments passed where i just stood there, and waited for my vision to clear. i was still extremely weak and i could barely stand on my feet. but a soft smile was still appearing on my lips. " Now i can finally get out of here " i slobbily walked over to the barred door of my cell and inspected the electronic lock. it would definitely take some time to crack it. It was an electronic combination lock, but what was crazy about it, was that it needed nine digits to unlock. " That´s crazy…" i mumbled as i stared at the lock " guess i have my work cut out for me. Well i won't get out by just standing here " as i sat down on my knees and fiddled with the lock. I don`t know how much time i must have worked on that lock, but somehow i managed to find the right combination, and open the door. " Yes! " i smiled widely and began to slowly walk out, some of my strength returning with this new hope.

My jaw dropped as i finally got out of the prison that had kept me imprisoned for more than two months. The prison building was apparently based at an enormous tree branch, on a huge tree that lifted high above the clouds in the sky. I looked around a little and took in my surroundings, smiling as i felt the fresh breeze towards my cheek, and the warm sun in my back. i sighed satisfied as the cold and numb feeling i had felt in my entire body up until now, was replaced by a warm and fuzzy feeling. I then looked down the branch to see that a set of stairs led down towards a new building. I slowly descended the long stairway until i reached a bare wall, at least that´s what i thought. I had a small surprise as the wall opened up as i approached and revealed an electronic door, which led into the building. I hesitantly stepped inside and held a hand over one of my wounds that hadn´t healed yet, trying to keep myself hidden and stopping the virtual blood dripping onto the floor, and revealing my position. I turned around a corner and found another bare wall, the electronic door opening and letting me go inside. The new room i had entered was completely empty, except for a strange machine in the very back. i walked over to it, and realised it looked a lot like a GM console. i tried swiping down the card that sat in the middle, and to my happiness it was indeed a GM console. i smirked a little " This is my ticket out of he-" but my sentence was interrupted as i felt a cold blade going through my back and through my chest. I screamed and collapsed to the floor in pain, looking up to see Oberon smirk at me before my vision blurred again, and i passed out.

Meanwhile. Yuuki Household. Asuna POV

I once again lied on my bed. i had tried to sleep but the images of Kirito lying on the hospital bed, and those of the young buy, kept haunting the back of my mind. I just couldn´t force myself to sleep. So i stood up and walked around the room, trying to make up a plan to get Kirito out of whereever he was. I knew i would go in there to save him. I just didn´t know which game he was in. And that frustrated me to say the least. I had almost trashed my room in a fit of frustration, anger, sadness and fear. Clothes were lying everywhere, all my furniture was either flipped over or moved away, and there had been left several marks on the wall from thrown items. i had cried for a new hope so long. Nothing did i know my prayers would soon be heard.

**A/N**

**Heya Guys! **

**hope you enjoyed this triple length chapter i threw together for you guys. **

**I know im a day late, but with my normal life, and chores and everything, it´s hard to do such a long chapter on time. **

**Anyways guys i hope you enjoyed! **

**Leave a review and i will gladly reply!**

**See you next sunday!**

**Arigatō and Sayōnara!**


	5. Chapter 4 - A New Hope

_Sword Art Online_

_The Guilty Hero´s Rescue_

_Chapter 4 – A New Hope_

\- February the 9th 2024.11.30 AM. Asuna`s POV

A new hope. That´s what i had hoped for, for so long. I had been up all night thinking searching on the web for any possible games where Kirito could be trapped. But no such luck. I was afraid. So very afraid. Not afraid of my own well-being, but of Kirito-kun`s.

Would Nobuyuki torture him more? And if not torture him with violence, then what? What inhumane things could that monster do to him? Would he seriously kill Kirito, Just because of his own sadistic and selfish reasons? How did he even trap him in the virtual world to begin with?

These questions became more and more blurry in my head as i progressed throughout the night, because i became more and more tired. I was panicking more and more as i progressed through the night, because every time i would go over my choices, there was only two. Marry Nobuyuki or let him kill Kirito. And the last one was completely out of the question.

I had sloppily eaten my breakfast this morning, looking down into the bowl, not hungry at all. My mom had questioned what was wrong with me but i had just said everything was fine. If i told her that i was sad because my boyfriend was in danger, she would immediately try to change the subject because of her hatred towards commoners. So i knew that even though i would tell her, truly she wouldn't really give a damn. When she had heard my answer she simply shrugged, put the plate in the dishwasher, and walked to her office. If only she knew how i really felt, she wouldn't hate commoners so much.

And now i lied on my bed once again, waiting for Suguha so we could go to the dicey cafe to meet up with everyone. Even Keiko had promised to come, even though she still had to rely on crutches to go anywhere. Since she was so young it took her much more fragile body much longer to recover than ours.

When the clock struck 12.00 AM, i finally heard a car pull up in front of our house. I looked out of my bedroom window, to see Suguha, walk up to the front door. I smiled and rushed downstairs to let her in. I opened the door and smiled widely at her, giving her a pleasant hug " Good to see you Sugu. And thanks for letting me stay yesterday " i said with a smile. She simply smiled and nodded as she walked inside, looking around her with obvious impression in her eyes. Her jaw was wide open and she had wide eyes as she looked all around her, almost bumping into a shoe cubby by the door because she didn´t pay attention. She put down her Shinai ( her bambus sword for Kendo ) and smiled at me " So are you ready to go Asuna? " she said as she smiled. I just nodded and smiled at her as i quickly slipped on my shoes, and walking out the door with her. We sat in the back of Midori´s grey car, and chatted all the way to the dicey cafe about random stuff. Sao, what games Suguha had been playing, if i would ever consider to go back to the real world again. And that was kind of a tricky question, that i actually had never thought about. Would i ever go back to the virtual world? Would i ever dare to touch a virtual reality console when i had saved Kirito?

As i was sitting in my own thoughts and looking out the window of the car, i was snapped back to reality by Sugu´s voice " Asuna! Earth to Asuna! " i looked up at her and frantically apologised " sorry. I was kinda in my own thoughts there " She simply smiled and nodded as she moved out of the car " Well we have arrived so quit daydreaming and let´s get inside! " She said as she slammed the car door shut. I nodded and walked out the car myself, me Suguha and Midori looking at the small cafe or bar or whatever Agil wants it to be called. I stepped forward and grabbed the doorknob, and walked inside.

The bar itself wasn't anything out of the ordinary. A bar, a jukebox in the corner, and several tables and chairs around the room. The shelves behind the bar was filled with all kinds of alcoholic drinks and glasses in all shapes and sizes. Over by the Jukebox was Scilica and Lizbeth, having a small argument about what song they were supposed to hear, and by the bar was Klein and Agil of course, Klein sitting by the desk and Agil behind it, having an, from what i could understand from the excitement in Klein´s voice, an exciting discussion about the games coming out this year. " I guess you don't have traumas from Sword Art Online since you're so excited about the new games Klein! " I said with a smile as everyone turned to me, greeting me with either a warm hug or a wave. I smiled as Scilica and Lizbeth immediately dropped their argument and both sprinted over to hug me, and almost hugged me breathless. I patted both their heads awkwardly and smiled as they finally let go.

As i walked over to a nearby table to sit down, i noticed how closely Suguha would follow " Huh? Sugu what´s wrong? " I said as i turned to look at her. She looked down and blushed deep red and suddenly i understood " Oh i see. It´s because you don't know anyone right? " I asked with a small smile, as she quickly nodded and blushed even more. I smiled a little and put an arm around her right shoulder " Everyone this is Suguha. She is Kirito´s sister " i said and smiled as she nervously greeted everyone " H-Hello everyone " she said staggering slightly as she finally decided to look up at the rest of the people in the bar. Klein almost fell down from his barstool when he heard " Oi! Oi oi oi! Kirito has told me about you! " He said with a sly smirk as he approached " Hello. My name is Tsuboi Ryotaro or Klein. I was accompanying your brother on the frontlines in Sao! It´s great to meet you " he said as he firmly took Suguha´s hand and gently shook it. Next Scilica came up and introduced herself " Hey there. My name is Keiko Ayano or Scilica. Your Brother once helped me save my pet in Sao! it´s good to meet you! " And finally it was Lizbeth´s turn " Hey! I'm Rika Shinozaki and your brother once helped me gather materials for a new sword. Ever since i have been his personal blacksmith in the game. It´s nice to meet you and i have so many stories to tell you about your brother when this is over " she smiled and politely bowed before everyone, reminded of the task at hand, had a serious expression as they gathered around one of the tables in the cafe.

I sighed before looking down into the table " Well as you all should know by now, Kirito is trapped within a virtual reality game. By a man, or should i say parasite, named Sugou Nobuyuki. Right now it is our mission to find out which game Kirito is trapped in, get inside that game, and get him the hell out somehow. Is everyone clear? " i said with a stern look at the others, who all hummed in agreement and nodded determinedly. I nodded and began describing the pictures for the others. " So does anyone have any idea where he could be? " I said as i looked around at the small group. No one else but Sugu looked like they had had a lightbulb moment " Oh god! How could i be so stupid!? " She looked at me with a wide smile, as everyone´s attention was brought to her by her sudden outburst. Normally when this would happen she would blush and hide away, but this time she ignored the gazes she brought upon herself and looked at me with a determined expression, saying that she is ready to do anything to get her brother back. Just like me " I know where Kazuto is! "

I may have been close to falling down the chair i was sitting on because of pure surprise. I stood from the chair suddenly, the chair almost falling over behind me, i slammed my hands down onto the table and looked at her " Really!? W-Where is he? " She smiled at me widely and continued " He is inside the game i have been playing! He is inside ALO! " everyone looked at her and smiled widely " Alright so that's step one down. Now we need to get in there and get him out! Does everyone have the necessary game equipment? " Everyone except Lizbeth nodded. I looked over at Liz who looked up at me with a sad expression " I don't have my Nervegear anymore. I kind of threw it away when i came home from rehab. Never thought i would need it. " She then sighed and looked down into the table we was sitting by and i slowly nodded. Then Suguha came to word " Well the game can be played on various other virtual reality consoles. For example i'm using an Amusphere when i play ALO. " she said with clear excitement in her voice. Everyone turned their heads back to Suguha " But is it safe? " Lizbeth asked with slight fear in her voice. Suguha simply nodded at her and smiled, crossing her arms over her chest confidently " Of course it is! were all gonna be using Amuspheres! And since the electric stimulation to your brain can´t be altered to a too high level, We should be fine! It even logs you out of the game if your heart-beat reaches a too high level " I smiled and nodded " So that means if someone from outside wishes to control our actions with the Amusphere, he or she can´t because it is set not to be able to kill! " i said with a wide grin, and a cheerful voice. She smiled and nodded at me " Exactly! " I looked around at everyone around in the group. " Ok everyone. Let´s go save Kirito " as i smirked confidently I´m coming Kirito. Hold on for me ok? `i thought to myself as the small group consisting of my friends broke out into cheerful or serious conversation.

I had agreed to go with Lizbeth and support her economically when we would buy the Amusphere. As you would expect from such a technological wonder, it was pretty pricey. In some parts of the city you could get it for up to 120.000 Yen ( which is around 1000 US dollars XD ) so as you can tell the equipment was pretty expensive. Since i was born into a rich family i could help her economically. She kept saying that she would pay me back sooner or later but i insisted that she should just look at this as a gift. " Consider it my way to pay you back for always being my personal blacksmith " i said with a smile which she returned with a hug. I smiled and hugged her back before we once again turned our attention down the street and began walking again " We would have to visit an ATM first. I don't carry that much money around " I said with a smile as we walked up to a nearby ATM machine. As i inputted my bank code and withdrawed my money, Lizbeth´s mouth formed into a grin " Do you always withdraw such big amounts of money? " She asked with a chuckle " Nah. Even though my mom probably wished i did so she could brag about her wealth to her stuck-up friends " I said with a soft smile as we continued to the local game store, and got Liz her new Amusphere. Everyone had agreed to meet at my house at 12.00 am tomorrow, so we could immediately go in and save Kirito. Even Scilica who, even though she was scared about what could happen in ALO, still wanted to go. She was a brave kid even for her age and the things she has gone through.

When me and Lizbeth had buyed the Amusphere, and everyone had met up at The Dicey Cafe to discuss the plan of attack, we parted ways. Scilica went home to her house not too far away, because she had to do groceries with her mother. Klein walked to his car and began to disappear in the distance, since he actually had left his job in the middle of lunch. Agil stayed at the cafe since he still had a job to finish, and Lizbeth and Suguha decided to stay at my house overnight, so as they would say, they could have a girls night before the grand quest tomorrow. I simply smiled and nodded. This was probably a good idea. Finally something that could take my thoughts away from Kirito. I hoped i would be able to have fun without thinking about Kirito too much. If i thought about him too much before tomorrow i would just grow nervous and that would have a consequence on my fighting abilities. So a night with Lizbeth and Sugu would probably be a good idea. They both called or texted their parents so they knew not to worry, and waited with me for my mother to pick us up. When i called my mother i was kind of nervous to find out how she would react to two commoners staying at her house overnight. But surprisingly she seemed like she was delighted for me to have friends coming over. " You need someone to take your mind off your… Boyfriend. " I could hear the last word kind of pained her to say in the manner she was speaking it, and i could almost imagine her face when she said it. I laughed silently at her reaction and hummed in agreement. Finally she decided to let me decide what was best for me. I smiled as i hung up and about ten minutes later, my mom pulled up in her silver grey car. We sat in the back of the car and she drove away and towards my home.

When we arrived at my home we immediately walked up to my room, mostly because we wanted privacy to talk, and mostly because we wanted to get everything ready. Since i still had my Nervegear i would be using that, Suguha had her Amusphere, and Lizbeth had her newly buyed Amusphere in her bag. We started to set up everything we needed to dive tomorrow, and laid the three virtual helmets on the bed. Mine, as the only Nervegear, had all kinds of scratches and marks on it. Probably because of what it had been through when i was moved to a hospital. They hadn´t been very careful when moving me apparently, cause if they had it wouldn´t have all those scratches. I smiled sadly and ran my fingers over the dusty surface of the helmet that had changed my life forever. I sighed and looked over at the other two, who nodded and smiled understandingly. I smiled at them and nodded before looking back at the helmet. " Please. Help me just one more time. " i said as i sighed and hugged the helmet close to my chest " Help me save Kirito. "

_\- The next day. 11.55 Am. Lizbeth´s POV._

Asuna had been yanking us out of bed god knows how early this morning, because was too excited and nervous to sleep, and had to have someone to talk to. My hair had been a giant furry mess when i lifted my head from the madress Asuna had layd out for me, and i shrieked as i looked in the mirror. As i frantically looked around for a brush to at least make my hair sit straight on my head, Asuna went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. As she came up with our breakfast, i couldn´t help myself from smiling. The steam that came off the three plates gave off a pleasant smell of perfectly roasted bacon, and delicious smelling scrambled eggs. As i sunk my teeth into the food i gave out a small moan. I understood why Kirito kept blabbering about Asuna´s cooking with every given oppotunity. Her cooking skills in Sao was a complete replica of her skills in real life. I sighed a satisfied sigh as i looked up at Asuna, as she ate the last of her food. " WOW! This is so good! " I said excited as she smiled at me " Well my mother HAS teached me to cook for years! I made my first meal when i was 10 " she said with a soft smile and a blush. " Kirito is right when he says your food is the best! "I said with a smile, until i realised that i would only make her think about him more, and slapped a hand over my own mouth to shut it. " Woops. " Her facial expression immediately went from cheerful and happy, to scared and nervous. I looked down and sighed " Sorry Asuna. " She simply nodded and sighed before looking at me with a sad smile. "It'ss ok Liz. You didn't know. " as she patted my shoulder and went downstairs.

Now we were waiting for everyone else, and surprisingly, Klein was the first to show up " Wow Klein. It´s impressive you didn´t sleep in and forgot! " i said with a smirk on my face as he walked into the living room where me, Suguha and Asuna were currently sitting and chatting. Soon after Klein Scilica, and Agil arrived, along with their Amuspheres. We all soon found different places to lie down, put on our helmets and looked at each other with determination in our eyes. " See you guys in there. " Asuna said calmly, before everyone closed their eyes and said the famous words " Link start! "

A/N

Hey guys!

Hope you guys liked this chapter! I kinda think it was shitty but i hope you guys think it different :D

I kinda had a writers blockage and couldn't come up with anything good for this chapter so i kinda stressed out when i got to the end of the week, and only had written around 1000 words :(

But at least i managed to make a decent chapter so, hope you guys enjoyed :D

Another thing.

If you guys ever want an original character appear for a chapter, tell me their name, what they are wearing and what race they should be in ALO and i will try to include them in the story for a chapter or two.

And the last thing. Which race do you guys think Asuna should have when she goes into ALO? I'm either thinking Sylph or Undine but if you guys thought i should mix it up, please let me know. Also if you have any ideas for the story please let me know :D it would be a huge favor.

Again thanks for reading and reviewing, i really appreciate it.

Till i see you next time!

Dragondemolition Out!

Arigatō and Sayōnara!


	6. Chapter 5 - The Rescue Team

Sword Art Online

The Guilty Hero´s Rescue

Chapter 5 - The Rescue Team

February the 10th. 2024. Inside ALO, Undine territory, Capital city. Asuna`s POV

Before I had been teleported to Undine territory, I had been asked which race I wanted to be. I had been swaying between Undine or Sylph but finally I decided to make myself an Undine, because of its agility and speed stats. When I had chosen my race and typed in my name, I was engulfed with a bright light and found myself in a castle-like structure. When i had looked around a little, i heard a robotic voice. "Welcome to ALO, Undine Capital. "

The first thing I would do was check my stats. Every stat was reset to the basics, and i no longer had my expensive and rare equipment from SAO. I frowned a little and sighed "Back to square one huh? I guess we have to train our stats before we can go anywhere " It was then I noticed no one was with me anymore " Huh? Suguha? Liz? "As i called out their names a couple of messages appeared on my HUD, each one from a different one of my friends " Of course they chose their Sao names. he he now we can at least message each other " i smiled as i sent everyone a friend request and closed my menu, looking around at where i was at the moment " So this is ALO huh… " I looked around more and sighed " This is a lot like SAO. Well first things first, we have to get back together before even thinking about saving Kirito. " I immediately sent a message to Suguha or Leafa, and asked her where we should meet, since she had played the game before. About 20 seconds later i got the reply " Let´s meet at the world tree at the center of ALO. " i nodded a little and asked a nearby NPC woman how to get to the world tree. " Well the easiest way is to fly there, but there are actually a major pathway from this castle leading directly to the world tree " i widened my eyes a little in surprise " Wait you can fly in this game!? " she looked at me with a raised eyebrow " You didn´t know? The game is inherited by fairies you know " And i blushed a little from not knowing " Well how do i fly? " She looked at me with a smile and nodded " Well starters use a controller and pros learn how to fly without it on the way. To get the controller, hold your hand as if grabbing something, and the controller will appear. Push the button to elevate, push the controller in a direction to go in that respective direction " She said with a huge smile and a cheery nod. I smiled back and bowed " thank you miss " Before leaving in the direction of the grand path to the world tree. I frowned as i looked down the path, which looked like it had been carved out of the cliffs sorrounding me. I took a deep breath as i watched the lizardmen and fishlike mobs who was walking along the path and i frowned a little as i took my first steps onto my new adventure in Alfheim Online.

As soon as i had taken my first steps onto the road, i immediately began to train my new virtual body. My speed and agility was nothing compared to what i could do in SAO but it had to do for now. I noticed that the system of training was different from SAO. When i opened my menu, i noticed that even though my level went up, my stats didn´t. When i talked with a nearby NPC about it, he told me that when i use my magic in battle or outside of battle, the magic spell or skill i use get trained, and also my stats. As i finished talking to the NPC i ran out in the field again, determined to get through the path and get to the world tree in order to meet up with the others. When i had walked down the path for around an hour, i began to realise how much the surroundings had changed. Instead of corals, cliffs and a beach, i was now standing on a green and lush field, with a couple of apple trees and bushes around me, and a nearby forest. The mobs in this place had changed into either horse-like or almost human beings, and all together the space was much more open than before. A nice and calm breeze wafted over me as i made my way through the plains, and soon i could see a giant tree, far far away in the distance. It seemed like there still was a long way there, so i decided to try to learn to fly. In the beginning it was basically hell. Learning how to fly is more frustrating than you know. Whenever i wanted to go in direction, i went in the opposite direction. But after about 30 minutes, and i don´t know how many painful crashlandings, i finally managed to figure out how to fly in the right direction, and soon picked up my pace. Soon the world tree i could see in the distance became more clear to see, and i knew i was following the right path. I smiled a little at the thought that i would soon see my beloved again. " Only a little while longer Kirito. I´m coming "

3 days later. The base of the world tree, 14,35 pm. Asuna´s POV

3 days had passed since I had started to look for Kirito and my friends inside ALO. Yesterday me and the others met up at this small cafe at the base of the world tree. We had been chatting about what we had been doing the five days we were apart in here. I told them all about how much i had trained my stats the first 2 days, and everyone else were agreeing that we had to train to move around in here. I had been talking with everyone, chatting, and laying strategies for the coming search. When we first met in ALO i noticed how much their new avartars looked like their real world self, maybe with an exception for Leafa. First of all, everyone had pointy ears like expected. But some of them, had small details that made them stand out. Agil for example, still as tall and well-build as always, now had brown skin here and there since he had become a gnome, and Scilica now had cat ears and a tail, since she had become a cait syth. I had more than once commented on her cuteness, to which she would respond with either a cute meow, or an even cuter smile and excited " YAY! " I had patted her head and turned my smile into a serious expression as we began to come up with a plan, as to who would go where to search for Kirito. After the planning everyone parted ways, and headed for their respective search area.

But now, 3 days later, I hadn´t heard from anyone with good news, neither had i found anything. Me and the others had been using the last 3 days to search for him, but so far nothing had come up. I was flying over the dense forest of the Sylph territory, when suddenly, the message icon began to blink on my HUD. I gently pressed it, and i saw that it was a message from Klein:

_Sender: Klein_

_Reciever: Asuna_

_Subject: HOLY CRAP! BIG NEWS!_

_Asuna! You gotta see this! i think i have a lead as to where Kazuto is! Meet me at the cafe at the base of the world tree. _

The more of the message I read, the brighter my smile became. Finally, we had a lead as to where Kirito was. I picked up my speed and flew towards the world tree as fast as I could.

The next day, the base of the world tree.

I had been racing through the sky all night to get back to the world tree as soon as I could. Several times, I had been close to pass out because of my tiredness. However, my will to save Kirito was what drove me forward. As soon as I landed at the base of the world tree, I immediately looked for the cafe Klein had told me to meet up. The thought of sleep hadn´t even crossed my mind at that time, and I am sure my mother was pissed at me for staying online all night. But she did not understand what I was going through. She didn´t understand what I had gone through in SAO, and how much Kirito had helped me getting through it. She didn´t know what I would do to get him back. She had no idea.

When I arrived at the cafe exhausted and out of breath, I found everyone else including Klein, sitting in wooden chairs around a simple circle formed table. It reminded me a lot of the ancient stories I had heard about the knights of the round table. I smiled slightly at them and greeted them with a wave before sitting down between Suguha and Klein, looking at Klein with curious eyes "So Klein, what was it you wanted to show us all of a sudden?" Agil asked with a deep voice. Then Lizbeth was the one to speak up "It better be important. I flew all the way from Salamander territory last night. I am completely exhausted." She said with a huff and a flick with her pink hair. Klein simply smirked and hummed in agreement at her statement, before going into his inventory, and taking out a small golden disc of some sort, before gently tapping it. " What is that Klein?" I asked curiously, Scilica smiling "It kinda reminds me of the holo projector Kirito showed me when he helped me rescue Pina" she said as she stared at the bluish screen that soon appeared above the golden disc. Klein nodded a little before looking up at the screen "Well this is kinda for the same purpose except it´s a video recorder. One of my good friends who is playing ALO, happened to tell me an interesting story the other day. He told me about a group of fairies, who had attempted to fly to the top of the world tree without going through the base. They didn´t succeed however. Didn´t even manage to reach the first branch" he began to explain how the fairies could get that high through the sky even though their flying had a limit "Well, before the last fairy´s wings began to die out, she managed to record a lot of what is being up there. My friend sent me the link to the video" everyone fell silent as the video began playing with a small ping. The things we saw at that moment was hard to describe. First it wasn´t that bad. The first 30 seconds of it was all a record of the top of the world tree, a lot of huge branches and leaves. Everyone jumped in their seat as suddenly a male scream was heard from behind the camera angle, and the camera holder suddenly turned in the air, to reveal a large grey colored building, which most of all reminded much of a prison. A main building with many many windows, each window sealed up tight with iron bars. The main building was surrounded by four guard towers, each guard tower with at least three or four dark fairy-like creatures at the top, each holding a bow and arrow set. The scream had come from one of the windows, and when the camera holder zoomed in and focused, I could finally see the source of the scream. The same boy as the one from the photos Sugou had shown me was reaching his arm out between the bars of his window, desperately crying out for rescue, until a large and pale hand took hold of the boys dark hair and pulled him back inside. Then more screams occurred, and the video ended.

I sat in my seat and softly whispered out my lovers name in terror. I was like glued to my seat, I was trembling. My avatar would no longer react to anything I wanted to do. I was like frozen in place, and I couldn´t do anything. After about 20 seconds, I finally burst into tears along with Suguha, everyone else sitting in their seat, terrified and shocked at what they had just seen. "W-What the hell was that…?"Agil whispered out, as he stared out into the room where the video screen had been just seconds ago. Lizbeth had been snapped out of her shock as Scilica had jumped into her arms, hugging her close from pure fear, and Lizbeth was patting her head to comfort her. Klein crossed his arms and looked around at everyone, with an expression mixed with seriousness and anger, an anger I had never seen in his eyes before "Sadly I have a hunch that this was Kirito. We now know where he is guys. He is at the top of the world tree. And from the looks of it, we have to save him, and we have to save him now. Everyone, how high are your stats?" everyone began looking through their avatar stats, each one frowning as they sighed "Were not even near being ready to challenge the world tree yet. We have to train guys" I said with a sigh of defeat. Everyone nodded and looked up at me with such mixed expressions. Fear, anger and confusion. All of these emotions was like painted on their faces, and they were as clear as day. But in the middle of all those emotions, I could still see a glimmer of absolute determination. A determination that told me that they wanted to save their friend so badly. I sighed a little and looked around at each of my friends before standing up "It is now our duty to save Kirito from Sugou, and bring him back home safely. We will be his Rescue Team" I said as I looked around at the others, everyone nodding and humming in agreement, Suguha with tears in her eyes. I smiled and nodded as everyone stood up, about to leave the café. When we got outside we stood there for a moment, discussing wether we wanted to train apart, or together. Eventually we decided we would train together, since we would have a greater advantage in battle if we stuck together. We began heading for the town border, and as soon as we got into the grasslands, we were quickly surrounded by giant bugs. Mantises, beetles and giant butterflies. Everyone pulled out their weapons and charged towards the mobs around us. I charged against one of the giant mantises, dodging below one of its schythe like arms, and stabbing it in the abdomen a couple of times with my rapier, jumping back as it slashed down towards me with both its arms. As I jumped back I twirled in the air, and as I landed I crouched down, sprinting towards the mob and stabbing it again and again all over its green body, and once again, jumped back to avoid getting my head chopped of. I then decided to try out one of the few spells I had learned to use the past week " _Phila, Arun, Dima, Mordo, Guta! " _Golden letters and words appeared and circled around me as I phrased each word, and as I finished the incantation, the golden words disappeared and was replaced by light blue spears of ice, and as I thrusted my arm towards the mantis, the blue spears were shot into it, and it soon dispersed into a sea of blue polygons. I smiled and looked around as the others finished off the last monsters, I sheathed my sword and walked over to my group "Good work everyone. But we still have a long way to go, and time is running out. We need to grind more. WE only have 3 days left. Let´s make the most of them" As everyone nodded and ran out into the field, to train.

Two days later. Outside the main entrance of the world tree. Suguha´s POV

Me and all my new friends had been training for days. The only kind of rest we had had was maybe a nap for about 30 minutes now and then. I was pretty exhausted when I finally had a good night's sleep yesterday. Asuna had been acting more and more down the closer we got to Sugou´s deadline. I understood her though. She is worried for the guy she loves. We´re all worried about Kazuto. But somehow Asuna can´t stop worrying about him. Everyone else seems so sure we will save Kazuto. He, not so much, I had tried my best to cheer her up and get her out of those stressing thoughts she was running around with in her head. But it didn´t seem to work. She was always hanging her head low, and when we talked with the others, she didn´t seem to listen very much. She seemed so absent. But today this is going to change. As soon as we have rescued Kazuto, and get him out of ALO, Asuna will stop worrying, and we can get Sugou to jail for everything he has done. This was for Kazuto, and for Asuna.

As I drew my sword I looked up at the two giant stone statues that had the entrance sealed. A deep voice could soon be heard, asking me if I wanted to do _The Grand Quest. _A message appeared on my HUD and asked me about the same, and I immediately pressed accept, looking up at the door that scraped against it´s frame, and slowly slided open. As it opened completely, everyone walked inside, Axe, sword, rapier, katana, mace and knife raised, as we all walked inside, and the door slowly slided to it´s closure behind us, I looked around me and put a hand for my eyes as a blinding light suddently filled the room, and revealed a giant circular room, with at least 2 kilometers to the ceiling. All around us was small spawn pads, millions and millions of them, and soon the ceiling above was covered with guardians, all seemed to either wear a sword or a bow and arrow set. I looked upwards in awe and growled, "This is it." I mumbled as we charged forward, everyone screaming loudly as we charged towards, what would become the hardest challenge we could ever face.

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Thanks for reading my fanfic and for reviewing and following.**_

_**What a cliffhanger ending huh? I think i`m gonna put the final battle against Sugou in the next chapter, and Kirito and Asunas hospital scene in the chapter after that.**_

_**Since I had already written the chapter on a Saturday I would go ahead and upload it that day.**_

_**Again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Until next time :D**_


	7. Chapter 6 - Guardians Of The Guilty Hero

_Sword Art Online_

_The Guilty Hero's Rescue_

_Chapter 6 – Guardians Of The Guilty Hero_

February the 12th 2024\. Location unknown. Kirito´s POV

Everything was black around me. I couldn't see a thing in front of me because of the darkness. I was cold. I was pained. I was afraid. I couldn't move my body. I was like paralyzed, lying down on my back in midair, and all I could do was silently stare out into nothingness. Nothing would begin. Nothing would end.

It felt like I was trapped inside this dark shell for hours on end, my thoughts echoing through my head as I drifted through this darkness

"I miss you Asuna… But for some reason faith doesn´t want us together…" I whispered as a silent tear slid down my face, before falling down, and down and down, into the black void below me.

"I wonder where you are right now…? What are you doing? What are you thinking about?" I thought to myself and tears kept going and going, falling down from my cheeks and into the black void below, never to be retrieved.

I may have passed out. I may have slept. I don't know. All I know is it felt like only a moment before I opened my eyes again. And this time I no longer found myself in the black void I had before. I widened my eyes and gasped as I found myself, not in Sugou´s prison, not in the black void, but not at the hospital either. I found myself at floor 22 of SAO, just west of the capital city. I looked down on my hands and saw my fingerless black combat gloves I knew so well, and I then looked around at the boars and spearmen mobs around me.

As I was looking around my curious and confused thoughts was interrupted by a voice. A female voice. I knew whom it belonged to. It didn't sound like it was coming from far away, neither did it sound like the source was close. I frantically ran in the direction the voice was coming from, and as I ran up a hill and got to the top, I could soon see the wonderful cottage I had spent a week in with Asuna. I smiled widely and ran down towards it, almost kicking the door in to get to the source of the voice, that had gotten closer than before. "Asuna! Where are you!? " I heard myself calling out desperately for my wife, and the call was returned with the voice softly calling my name. I sprinted upstairs and opened the door to our bedroom, panting slightly from exhaustion and I looked inside, a smile growing on my lips as I saw who was standing inside. Asuna, my wife, my lover, my best friend, who had been with me through thick and thin, good and bad times, who had sworn to protect me and always be with me, was standing on the middle of the room, in-between the two beds standing on the left, with our wonderful daughter Yui at her side. I didn't hesitate a second and rushed over, hugging them both close as tears clinged to the corners of my eyes, I began to cry as I held them close. I could feel Asuna´s thin and elegant fingers rub my back comfortingly as I cried, and Yui´s small arms around my waist, and for the longest of times, nothing else mattered.

I sobbed slightly and looked into Asuna´s eyes, her beautiful chestnut eyes I had wished to see again for so long. We said nothing. We just stood there, staring at each other, before sharing a passionate kiss with each other, and breaking apart a minute later to catch our breaths. Nothing was said. Nothing was done. I just enjoyed my family´s company. The way Asuna ran her hand through my hair, the way she looked at me so gently, and the way my daughters smile and hugging were warming me throughout my entire body. I felt so happy to finally have my family back.

We laid down in my bed, still no words were spoken. I was just staring gently at the two girls in my life, and I was soon dozing off into sleep, even though I wanted to be with my family a bit more. My eyelids became heavy and I could no longer fight sleep. I closed my eyes even though my head screamed for me to keep them open. They were closed and I fell asleep, the warmth from my wife and daughter still in my grasp.

ALO fairy prison.

I moaned a little and stirred before opening my eyes, looking around to see where I was. I was back in Sugou´s prison. I growled a little and tears clinged to the corners of my eyes as I realized I was no longer in my family´s warm grip, neither could I feel them near me. "Not this place again… I want to go back to Asuna.. And Yui…" I whispered softly as my tears fell from my cheeks and onto the cold stone floor, plopping slightly as they landed. I then realized something "Wait! Yui!" I opened my menu and quickly went down my inventory list, hoping it hadn´t been deleted by my transfer from SAO. I sighed a relieved sigh as I saw Yui´s Heart in my inventory, not corrupted or deleted in any way, and perfectly fine right where I had left it. I pressed the item and it materialized in front of me, and I tapped it gently in the middle.

A sharp light blinded me and made me guard my eyes with my arms, flinching slightly as I looked away. Soon the sharp light faded and revealed my wonderful and beautiful adoptive daughter, Yui, who was levitating in the air in the small cell. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at me, gasping a little and putting both hands over her mouth as she realized who I was "Y-Yui? Do you recognize me? "I asked softly, moving over to a better sitting position, making the chains rattle a bit. She looked down at me shocked as she looked at the poor condition I was in "D-Daddy?! What happened?" She asked softly as she flies down and jump into my arms, hugging me closely as tears begin to appear in her eyes. I gently wipe off a tear that slowly made it´s way down her cheek and I looked down at her "Yui, I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm saying. You need to use your AI privileges to find mommy in here. Take this GM card, go to her, and explain where I am, and help her however you can. Ok?" I said with a soft smile. But my smile faded as I heard the main door of the prison wing being unlocked, and footsteps getting closer.

Inside the world tree, Asuna´s POV

I growled and yelled loudly as I charged towards the nearest guardian, stabbing it over and over with my rapier, killing it off almost immediately. The guardian was soon replaced by five others though, so this battle seemed pretty much impossible to beat. The more guardians appeared the more frustrated I seemed to get, and it didn´t help much that those damn guardians kept chipping away at my health. Me and my friends forcefully pushed against the guardians, but they kept coming, enemy after enemy, and they were almost impossible to get through. I blocked a sword slash at my left and slashed with my rapier, then dodging another slash to my right, and killing of guardian after guardian. All around me my friends were fighting till the bitter end, it just didn't seem to work. "Everyone, use all your mana points, and concentrate the attacks on one point. We can do this!"

Everyone charged forward, using all their best spells and attacks to get through the enormous living wall of guardians in front of us. We managed to make an opening in the wall and everyone charged towards it, pointing our swords towards the remaining enemies in our way, a golden glow appearing in front of us as we charged forward. Our speed was incredible as we burst straight through the guardian wall, and onto a huge stone door, and everyone sighed and panted as we calmed down. "God... W-We made it" I managed to whisper through my exhausted panting, lying on my back as I stood up and examined the door beneath our feet. I looked at it and sighed before forcefully sticking my rapier in between the cracks, in an attempt to force the door open. It was a miserable attempt though, and I realized the guardians was closing in on us. However, before any of us could even prepare for battle, a small creature with wings appeared right in front of my face, talking with a soft voice. I knew the voice and realized it was Yui. "Y-Yui! How did you-"But my surprised rambling was interrupted by her voice "I don´t have time to explain. Just let me open this door for you mommy" I looked at her in surprise as she put her hands on some kind of card, then on the stone door below us. As it slowly slided open, Yui screamed for us to take hold of her, and everyone did. Just before the guardians reached us, and without mistake would have killed us, we teleported somewhere, hopefully out of danger.

At the top of the world tree. Inside Brainwash research labs.

Once the bright light had faded around us, and we finally could see again, we were somewhere I had never seen before. It was just a long hall, brightly lighted to say the least with a lamp in the floor every three meters or so, but besides the lamps the hall was completely empty. No doors, no furniture no nothing.

As the light faded and everyone got of their butts and onto their feet, I looked down at Yui and hugged her tightly "I missed you Yui" I whispered in her ear, before letting go of her. "How did you even find us in here? And more importantly, how did you get in here in the first place?" She smiled up at me and began explaining everything, from how she got here, to what privileges she had as a so-called Navigation Pixie, which you could win in a lottery in the beginning of the game. Everyone listened intensely, and nodded with her words. When she finished explaining I sighed a little to try and process the amount of info I had just received. I smiled and looked down at my daughter, who was now standing at her full size, wearing her white nightgown. "Yui, can you tell me where daddy is? Do you know where we can find him?" She closed her eyes as she began searching the network, and opened her eyes, looked up at me and nodded with a smile. I smiled down at her "Show us the way" And we all stood up and ran after Yui, who had begun running down the long empty hall. We ran through a big room, with stander after stander with a holographic grain. I stopped and examined it, and stumbled over a video recorded onto one of the standers. I widened my eyes as the video showed two doctors by a stander, talking about how their research of mind control had been progressing "So Sugou isn't only holding Kirito here, but three hundred other players of SAO… So he can research brain manipulation… and thought control? " I whispered as I stared at the monitor, terrified from what I had just discovered. I clenched my fist and took several screenshots of the video, and growled "He is going to pay for this.. For what he did…" I said and looked at everyone, who all nodded in agreement.

We went down the corridor and ran left, pushing open a door. When our eyes had adjusted to the bright light, we looked all around us. It was beautiful up here. The sun was throwing its ray's inbetween the big leafes of the brances, and everything was so comfy and warm, so I soon felt relieved as we finally made our way outside. As we made the way up to the top of the tree, Sugu sighed a little as she looked up, not seeing any floating city as the game had said. "So the City in the top of the tree is fake…" she said with a sigh before we continued on.

As we got to the top of the tree we looked around for the prison-like building, we had seen in the video Klein showed us. We were just outside the main gates to the prison building. Now we just had to figure out a strategy. Since we didn´t want Sugou to find out we were there so we decided that we would split up into groups of two, and then go sneak inside from the west, north and south, so we eventually could surprise the guards if it were necessary. Suguha and I were coming in from the north, Scilica and Liz took South, and Agil and Klein took west. "Yui stay close to me and stay out of sight." I said quietly as we snuck up to the main building, staying out of the guard's sight. Yui then transformed back to the small creature and hid in my breast pocket, keeping her head down to hide herself. I took a deep breath and ran straight for the door, with Suguha close behind. Our training had definitely increased our speed stats, so we could run right through without being noticed by the guards. Since the others weren´t as fast as we were, they had to think about something else. I shook them off my thoughts and began focusing on finding Kirito.

As we ran down the hall we came to one of the cell wings, and began searching each cell for Kirito. It seemed like this prison only had been made for him, cause up until now we hadn´t seen a single soul. We had searched through every cell of this wing, but until now, no luck in finding him. We decided to go to the next wing, and search for him there.

That place was like a maze. It was hard to get around in there, and we soon got lost. It wasn´t mapped on our menu either, so we could not make the search any easier. We had been searching everywhere for him, but hadn´t found him. We currently were at the east wing, and were searching through every cell, frantically searching for Kirito. Our search finally ended though, when we heard soft moans of pain coming from the cell all the way down the hall to the left. I recognized the voice and looked over at Leafa, who had been searching the cell opposite of me, and we both nodded and ran straight for the cell. When I got to the cell door, I frantically grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, burst the cell door open, and gasped at what I saw next. Kirito was sitting at the far right corner of the small cell, chained by both his hands and feet, cuts and slashes all over his body, and a pool of his own virtual blood below him. When I entered his head shot up, and he had a wild and scared expression, as if he had just seen a ghost. He began frantically swinging his arms in front of him, while screaming for his life "NO! NOT ANYMORE! PLEASE! "I ran over to him and held him close "Kirito it´s ok. It´s me Asuna! "He stopped trashing about with his arms and looked at me with absolute disbelief painted onto his face "A-Asuna…?" He whispered while looking into my eyes, his own onyx colored ones filling with tears, soon overflowing. He then threw himself at me and cried out my name, while holding me close. "Shh... It´s ok. I´m here now" I whispered while running my fingers through his hair, and holding him close.

Kirito´s POV.

My prayers had finally been answered. The pain finally stopped. Right then and there, an angel, the love of my life, my best friend, burst through the door of my small cell. First I thought it was Oberon again, about to torture me even more. But to my big relief, it was not anyone near being that cruel. As she ran towards me and held her in my eyes, my eyes widened with surprise, and my emotions got the better of me. I had refused to cry in front of Oberon, because of the loneliness and pain, and had only cried when I was alone. But this time, my emotions were too strong and I broke down. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tightly, silently crying onto her shoulder. I felt her fingers run through my hair and I smiled ever so slightly, the first smile I had experienced the last 3 months. I smiled and looked into her eyes. She looked back into mine. I gave her a tight hug and smiled as I finally felt her warmth again. Yui flew up in front of me and transformed back into her original form, and hugged her mommy and daddy.

When we finally broke away from each other which thankfully had felt like we had done for hours, Asuna destroyed the chains that binded me, and helped me get to my feet. "Let´s get out of here" I heard her say and I nodded. It was then that I noticed the fairy behind Asuna "Huh? Who.. Is this..?" I asked as I pointed towards the blond longhaired fairy behind my lover. She wiped the tears away from her eyes, which I was confused by at first, cleared her throat and stepped forward "Kazuto.. I-It´s me… Su-"But before the mysterious fairy could answer we were interrupted by an ear splitting sound from all around us. Suddenly I felt my whole body being pushed down by an incredible force that gradually kept increasing. As I was still weak from the torture I had received, I quickly fell down onto my chest, and could only look up in fear as Yui, Asuna and the mysterious fairy fell down all around me. The world around us went black, the surroundings changing into a dark void, all while we were pushed down onto the floor, which now looked like some kind of black hole. As we lied there, I tried reaching over for Asuna and Yui´s hands, but the force kept increasing, and I soon couldn't move a muscle. Suddenly I could hear a voice and a psychopathic laughter behind me, one I had heard many times before. It was Oberon that had walked up behind me, laughing maniacly as he closed the distance between me Asuna Yui and the fairy, and himself.

"Oh my… it seems some maggots are trying to set the maggot prince free…"

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter and please review if you think anything is missing or wrong.**_

_**Until next week.**_

_**Sayonara and Arigato**_


	8. Chapter 7 - The Last Struggle

**A/N**

**Hey guys.**

**Before you read this chapter I would just like to say that there is an important Authors Note at the end of this, which I want you guys to read.**

**Without further ado, let´s get on with this!**

Sword Art Online

The Guilty Hero´s Rescue

Chapter 7 – The Last Struggle

Inside ALO, fairy prison. Kirito´s POV.

"Oh my… it seems some maggots are trying to set the maggot prince free…"

This small and short sentence lit a spark in me. An intense anger that kept growing and growing inside me. My anger gave me more strength as I once again tried to get onto my feet. Oberon didn´t see I tried to get up however, and proceeded to approach Yui and Asuna. " Don´t you dare… To call my family.. grr.. Maggots.. you piece of.. shit.." I mumbled as I slowly but surely made it up onto my knees, trying to get up further. The pure anger I felt in my chest, coming from this person, no parasite, insulting my family, calling my wife and daughter maggots, the anger that came from this gave me new strength, and made my fear for Oberon´s torture disappear completely. However, before I could get up completely the bastard that had kept me imprisoned for months and now hurt my family turned around, facing me with an angry glare. " You´re nothing but a maggot. So stay on the ground and SQUIRM! " He yelled loudly as he kicked me square in the face, making me lose my balance and stumble onto the ground again. It was an intense kick, that made my ears ring. Through the ringing in my ears I could barely hear the screams of my family and my new ally call out my name. " Kirito-kun! " First Asuna´s voice. Then Yui´s " Daddy! " But it was the last scream that shocked me " Onee-Chan!" What?! Onee-Chan? " S-Suguha!? " I asked truly shocked as I stared over at the blonde and green wearing fairy, that supposedly was my little sister. " Oh so this is your big brother hmm? " Oberon asked viciously as he approached my sister, the legendary golden sword Excalibur in hand. " I have already physically caused Kirigaya-Kun more than enough damage.. Let´s see how hurt his mentality is when I force him to look at his precious family getting tortured.. HAHAHAHA " I widened my eyes and gasped as he finished his sentence, tears filling my eyes as he laughed " DON`T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FAMILY YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL KILL YOU! " I screamed at the top of my lungs as I once again tried to stand. I got onto my knees once again as I looked at him with a face filled with anger but he simply smirked at me, rushed towards me, and stabbed me in the abdomen with a knife, before punching me back to the floor. I could hear my family´s desperate screams, as my head hit the ground hard, and the ringing in my ears came back. " System command, change pain absorber from 10 to 7 " I heard Oberon say, and the effect occurred. I could immediately feel the cold sensation from before wave itself over my entire abdominal area, and I growled and hitched as I could also feel the intense pain that followed. It was not as bad as the treatment I had received from before, but it was still enough for me to fall down on my knees and moan loudly from pain. Once again I could hear my family´s desperate calls, but they seemed so far away this time. I looked up and saw nothing but a figure, approaching three other blurry figures on the grounds. I knew that Oberon was approaching my dear family, but I was powerless to stop him.

I looked up at Oberon as my vision cleared, and I once again could see clearly. I gasped as I saw he had approached Suguha, who were lying on the ground, trying to get up. " DON`T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU! "my furious and desperate cries flowed out of my mouth like a river. They didn´t seem to frighten or intimidate him in any way though. He simply turned his head slightly and smirked an evil and psychopathic smirk, before readying the sword in his hand, and rushing it downward towards my sister´s middle back.

The inhuman scream of pain that followed was too much for me to bear. My sister screamed loud and long, the pain obvious as she arched her back and squirmed. I screamed loudly and reached my hand out to her, but she was too far away. She couldn´t reach me. The tears welled up in my eyes as I watched a member of my closest family get tortured by the hand of a monster. A psychotic, inhuman monster that would do anything to achieve what he wanted. " HAHAHA! This is so fun.. " he said as he licked his upper lip. "just you guys wait till I alter your emotions and memories.. I will make you all hurt the people that stood you the closest. Your friends. Your families. I will even make you hurt each other… HAHAHA" I gasped and looked up at him with pure terror in my eyes as I watched him laugh hysterically " NO! " I yelled loudly, but I knew he meant what he said. He had the technology. He had the will. And he had all the power. He would take all I had to throw at him, and throw it right back at my face. My strength was no longer enough to protect my family. It was not enough. I cried as silent tears fell from my face and I let my head drop. I had given up. `Just kill me already dammit…` I whispered, before my body went limp and I could no longer hear the agonizing screams of my sister getting tortured. Everything around me turned white.

I lost consciousness.

Same location. Klein´s POV.

I widened my eyes and stopped in my tracks as I heard an inhuman scream from somewhere inside the main prison building. The voice sounded a lot like Kirito´s sister´s, so I growled and hitched " damnit… what the hell is happening Agil?" I asked my friend, as we stood there, pretrified from the scream. He simply stuttered something that sounded like " I don´t know.." before my fear disappeared and was replaced by determination, and I ran down the corridor " Come on Agil! We have to help!" I said, and soon Agil was back to his senses, and began to run, right on my tail.

We had ran for about five minutes, left and right through the corridors, when we began to notice that the corridors got darker, and the atmosphere around us was thickening. It had gotten slightly harder to breath, so we had slowed down slightly to catch our breath, but was still in a pretty fast pace. When we had turned for the 10th time, we looked around us, to see the surroundings had gone completely dark. When we stepped out from the wall we saw Kirito Asuna Yui and Suguha sprawled out on the floor, with a man in golden and green robes standing over Suguha, with a big golden sword in his hand, plunged into the back of Suguha. I immediately gasped and growled as I watched this horrific scene unfold, and forgot everything about cautiousness and stepped out from the shadows me and Agil had been hiding in. " H-Hey! What the hell are you doing Klein?! " Agil asked me but I didn´t answer and simply drew my sword and rushed forward towards the man that had attacked my friends. He turned and saw me however, and simply jumped away, dodging ,my attack. " oh. You have come to join the party I see. " he said as he smirked psychopathically, his white teeth glimmering in the small amount of light there were in this room. I growled and hitched as I stepped forward, ready to charge again " release them, or I will hurt you really bad! " I said with a growl, but he simply huffed and forcefully pulled his sword out of Suguha´s back, earning a small yelp from her. " Too bad I don't have any more mana cause if I did, I would simply use my gravity magic on you maggoty fools. " he said as he stood in position with a confident smile. He must have surely been in a high level for this confident way to stare down his opponent. I growled and looked back at Agil who had drawn his axe and prepared for battle. " Agil! Make sure the others are ok. Try to find a way to dispel the gravity magic. " I said as I rushed forward towards the man, and slashed down towards him. He blocked my sword with his own before mumbling a few words " System command. Set ID Oberon to pain absorber level 10. Everyone else present, level 0 " I growled as I saw the meter go down to zero " pain absorber!? " I said as I growled at him, he smirked at me " I don't want the pain. But you bastards can have as much as you want and I still wouldn´t give a shit " I hitched a little as I heard Kirito´s voice " watch out Klein. If you get hit, it might affect your real body now. " he whispered to me and I looked over at him with a face of surprise, before nodding and looking back at Oberon.

As we had stood there and analyzed each other for a moment, Oberon finally took the first step. He rushed towards me his sword raised, about to attack downwards. His sword techniques was pretty predictable however and I simply sidestebbed to avoid getting cut in half. I jumped backwards and this time it was my turn to attack. I rushed forward and stabbed, he dogded, I slashed up down left right but he was too fast for me. Every time I would slash out, he would dodge and try to hurt me. I dodged and parried his attacks, send my own his way, then he would dodge and parry my attacks and so on, until we had fought for around ten or fifteen minutes. We both rushed back and panted slightly, both almost at the yellow zone. It had hurt more than I was used to when he had hit me. Even though he only brushed my arms or legs slightly with his golden sword, I could still feel how much it had stung. It almost like if he had done it in real life. " You bastard…" I mumbled as we stood there and stared each other down, our friends watching silently a little. The only sounds that could be heard was how me and my opponents shoes were sliding over the ground, and my best friends daughters silent whimpering. The thought that he had hurt my friends, and Kirito´s family, made an anger light inside me. I had always seen Yui as my niece. When Kirito and Asuna had lived with her that week at the 22nd floor of Aincrad, I had come to visit them. Yui had called me uncle Klein. And ever since that day I had loved her unconditionally. When I heard she was an AI, and now no longer was with us, I was devastated. All of a sudden I could no longer see my cute little niece. And now, Oberon was hurting her, Asuna, Kirito and Suguha, to a point I couldn't take it anymore. My wrath overcame my sense of reason and I began attacking with no mercy. I used almost all of the mana I had to launch enough fireballs to keep him distracted, until I came close enough to him to kill him off. And it worked. While he was distracted by the fireballs I had sent his way, I came up close to him. When he realised he was wide open it was too late. I came close enough to him to land an attack. I attacked him from below, slashing upwards through his midsection. I then turned downwards , crouched and slashed at his legs, before jumping upwards and slashing him directly in the face. I then continued to continuesly stab him in the abdomen, before finished him off with the last stab which made him stumble backwards His health began decreasing and was soon close to zero, and he stumbled backwards, looking at me with complete fury in his eyes. " How dare you… Damn you! " he screamed as he rushed forward, about to slash down again. I then parried his sword and used the remaining mana I had, to use the only Spriggan magic I had. It was a magic spell that made a copy of my avatar, a clone if you will, and teleported the real avatar behind his opponent, which gave him the opportunity he needed. The spell worked and Oberon slashed down towards the fake Klein I had made, and slashed through it, and it soon exploded in a sea of polygons. He smirked and laughed loudly, my friends screamed and cried because they thought I was gone, which I of course wasn´t. Their silent crying and shouting soon died out though, when they realized I was standing right beside Oberon. He stopped laughing and looked over at my friends with a smirk. As he was about to walk towards them, I poked his shoulder. When he turned around to find out what poked him, I stabbed him in the abdomen, and he hitched as he realized he was done for. He went limb and leaned towards my, I caught him and his head fell onto my shoulder. Within the final moments of his death, he whispered inm my ear " this.. is not over…" before he dispersed into a sea of polygons. I smirked and sheathed my sword and rushed over to my friends side as the gravity magic began to subside. Everyone who had been affected by the magic, which was Asuna, Kirito, Asuna and Suguha, was panting as they slowly got to their feet. Yui immediately threw herself into her mothers arms, and Kazuto immediately rushed over to his sisters side, checking if she is ok. " Sugu… you giant stupid baka! Why would you come here and put yourself in danger!? " he said as he hugged her close, she bursted into tears and cried onto his shoulder " Baka! Your my family and I had to do something!" she responded, before going back to cry on her brothers shoulder. I looked at them with a soft smile as Asuna and Yui came over to me and both hugged me close " Thank you Klein" Asuna said and I blushed a little as I hesitantly hugged her back. I then squatted and held Yui close to me, before removing her tears and kissing her forehead " it´s ok Yui. The bad man is gone now " I said to her softly, and she smiled at my face slightly " thanks for saving Daddy Mommy and Aunt Sugu, Uncle Klein " she said softly before wrapping her small arms around my neck. I smiled as I hugged her back and picked her up in my arms, before walking over to Kirito with Asuna by my side. When we reached him and he broke away from his sister, Yui practically jumped into his arms, smiling widely as she snuggled her head into his shoulder. It seemed we had a happy ending after all. When everyone had finally finished reuniting, we looked over at Yui " Yui can you log your dad out? "Asuna asked softly as she put her daughter onto her lap. Yui closed her eyes and began to focus, but came up short " no.. We need a game master console to log him out. The codes holding him in here is too much for me. " Kirito then looked up with a smile and said " I think I saw one at the laboratories." We then proceeded to make our way to the labs, killing every last guard or guardian that stood in our way. We eventually met up with Scilica and Lizbeth, and soon we were at the labs. I looked over at Kirito who was saying his final goodbyes to the others, before heading over to me and hitting my fist with his " I´ll see you tomorrow Klein. Be sure to visit me at the hospital ok? " He said with a smile. " of course dude. I have been waiting to see the real you for months now. " I said with a smirk before pulling him close " but be sure to go all out when she visits you later ok? Don´t hesitate to show your looove! " I whispered to him with a smirk, and he pouted slightly as he punched the back of my head " even if I wanted to go to that stage with her already I probably couldn´t. My body whould be way too weak. Baka! " he said with a soft smile before he once again bumped fists with me, before slowly disappearing in a golden light. I smiled at everyone else as we all said goodbye, thanking each toehr for the help, and logged out, soon to see each other again in real life.

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing.**

**As for the important authors note, I want you guys to know that next Sunday there won´t be a post of the next chapter of Sword Art Online - The Guilty Hero´s Rescue.**

**Why you may ask? **

**Well here where I live I am about to go on a weeks break from school, because it is easter break.**

**And since I really look forward to be with my family in the breaks and writing and posting is taking so much time off my schedule, I have decided that I won´t be writing in my vacations.**

**I hope you guys understand and I promise I will post the next chapter in two weeks time.**

**Oh and by the way I still am open to suggestions about new stories or ideas for a chapter or anything, also I would love to include an original character from you guys. Just let me know ok?**

**So hope you guys liked it and see you next chapter.**

**Arigato and Sayonara!**

**Dragondemolition – Out!**


	9. Chapter 8 - Peace Finally

_Sword Art Online_

_The Guilty Hero´s Rescue_

_Chapter 8 Peace… Finally_

The Yuuki Household. Asuna´s POV.

When I raised my head from the pillow on the floor, a mix of different emotions overwhelmed me. First of all, happiness of course. I was happy that all the fear of losing the love of my life and the fact that I had to marry that weasel was over. Second, a feeling of longing. I was longing to see Kirito again. I missed him more than ever now, and I felt like I had to see him, right now. So when the others woke up I told them I was headed for the hospital, and they simply smiled and nodded as I sprinted out of the door, just only taking my white jacket from the coat hanger before flying out the door. I ran for the train station as fast as I could. Soon I was in the train and on my way to the hospital. "I'm coming Kirito…" I whispered softly as I held my head in my hands, a smile creeping up on my face.

Kirito´s hospital room. Kirito´s POV.

In the game I had disappeared in a blinding light. It felt kind of weird when I woke up from my 2 years long slumber, now that I was seeing darkness. When I opened my eyes, I felt kind of numb. I couldn´t really feel my body, even if I tried to move it. I could barely see anything and my hearing was completely knocked out. The only thing I could hear was a constant humming, almost like when an explosion happen right near you.

A small sigh escaped my lips as I sat up in the comfy bed I had been placed. I didn´t really know where I was. I was certainly not at home though, I could tell that much. Even though my vision still was blurry, I could still tell that the furniture around me was completely changed. The lighting was all wrong, and the room just didn´t give off the familiar vibe I had learned to feel throughout my childhood before SAO.

As I sat up in the bed I slowly lifted my arms to click open the strap that had kept the Nervegear helmet attached to my head through the last 2 years. I sighed and lifted the helmet up over my head, and long locks of black hair fell down my back and onto my back. I gasped a little in surprise and took hold of one of the long locks of hair. When my vision cleared and I looked around a little, I realised it was indeed not my home. It seemed to be a decent and regular hospital room, several chairs was lined along a window to my left, and a drop stander with a drop was standing on my right. I noticed long tubes of plastic reached down to my arm, where a needle was attached to the palm of my hand, onto one of the major blood tubes. I sighed and shuttered a little as I stared at the needle. Needles had never been my strong side, even in this age.

I smiled slightly and looked over at a small night table near my bed, and picked up a small hand mirror that stood on it, and looked at the small mirror. I smiled slightly and chuckled as I looked at the person that looked back at me "hehe. I really look like a girl. A skinny, life drained, almost dead girl " I said with another chuckle as I proceeded to take a look at the rest of my body. The last 2 years hadn´t been good to me. I looked like a skeleton with a skinsuit over it, and I was legitimately worried that I might collapse into a pile of bones if I even sat foot outside the comfy bed I was laid on.

I sighed and looked out the window beside my bed, and smiled as I looked up at the beautiful moon and stars. My smile became even brighter as I realised it had begun to snow. I sighed and laid my head back on the pillow, looking up into the ceiling with a tired smile. "You better arrive here soon Asuna. I´m going crazy that I can´t see you " I said and smiled as I once again closed my eyes, the energy already drained from me from the small movement I had exerted towards myself.

At the train towards the hospital. Asuna´s POV.

I had sat in the train for about 15 minutes when the trains movements finally came to a halt. The other trips I had taken to the same destination had felt like short trips, nothing to fuss about. But this one felt like it took so much longer, and I didn´t know why. Maybe it was the nervousness I had been feeling in my chest ever since I had ran out my front door, and that feeling of nervousness had been growing ever since. I didn´t know why I was feeling like that. I had been living with the guy and been married to him in-game for a week for goodness sake. But a part of me asked one weird question anyway. Would he be like he was in-game? Or would the torture have changed him for the worse? This brought my mind over to Sugou, who had held my boyfriend prisoner for 3 months, and had tortured him, changed him into someone he was not. When I had found him in that virtual cell, he had been scared, and desperate to escape. In a short moment it seemed like he had gone completely insane. But then I managed to convince him that it really was me, not Sugou that had come to torture him again. But what worried me a lot was that maybe Kazuto had changed somehow because of the torture and the pain. Maybe the pain had broken something inside him, and I was worried that I might never see my Kirito ever again. But I forced myself to dismiss the thought as the train I was sitting in stopped, and the guy in the overhead speaker pronounced that we had arrived at my destination.

Once again I could see that I was one of the only people on the train, and also the only one to step off the train. The doors closed behind me as I stepped out and the train soon began to move forward once again, but I didn´t really pay attention to that. I just simply stepped out, looked up at the towering building in front of me, and took a deep breath before taking off towards the huge building that was Kirito´s hospital.

When I got to the main entrance, the main doors swung open with a soft "Schwush" as I approached. I didn´t even need to look at the map of the hospital, since I had been at Kirito´s hospital room so many times before. I panted slightly as I sprinted down the dark halls of the fourth floor. For some reason this hospital was completely dark. Only the lobby was lit up and still occupied by somewhat activity. I found it kind of odd. Why would there not be anyone to look after the few still asleep players? What if someone´s heart stopped beating? I shook off the feeling and frowned as I picked up my pace down the dark hallways.

Finally I arrived at kazuto´s hospital. Room 375. I took a deep breath before taking hold of the doorknob and twisted it, nervously and carefully stepping inside as the silence surrounded me. I walked in and looked to my right. And there on the bed, Kirito, my husband, was sitting and looking out at the snow outside.

I released the breath I had held back in a sigh, and smiled widely as I looked at Kirito, tears growing in the corners of my eyes as I stared at him. As I whispered his name " Kirito " he turned his head and smiled as he realised I had arrived " Asuna…" he said with a sigh as he reached his arms out to hug me. I immediately obliged and sprinted towards him, hugging him tightly as I softly began to sob, my tears silently falling down onto his shoulder and staining his hospital clothes. He chuckled slightly and weakly reached his arm up and patted my back comfortably. "Don´t cry Asuna… " He softly whispered as we intertwined our fingers on my right and his left hand.

I smiled widely through my tears and wiped them away from my eyes as i looked at him, never even taking my eyes off of him for a single moment. " The last two years haven´t been good against you huh..?" I asked softly as I rubbed the bony back of his hand with my thumb. He softly chuckled and nodded slowly, as he looked at me "Yeah… I look like a girl now…" he said as, even though it was faint, a blush of bright pink appeared on his pale cheeks. I giggled and took hold of one of the long locks of hair he had grown over the years " I like it though. I think you should keep it" I said with a smile as I shuffled closer to him and hugged him again. He chuckled again and looked at me with a sarcastic rise of an eyebrow " And have Agil and Klein to tease me about it? No thank you! " he said and we both laughed, and I shuffled closer to him again. I looked him deeply in the eyes as our lips was only inches apart now. " I missed you Kirito " I whispered softly as I caressed his cheek. He smiled and sighed as he closed his eyes, putting his hand on mine " I missed you too Asuna… I´m finally back…" He said as tears also began to appear in his eyes, watering them completely, and soon running down his cheeks. He began to sob and squeezed my hand tightly as he brought his face closer and closer to mine, softly looking at me. " Welcome back Kazuto… I love you…" I whispered as the space between us finally closed, and our lips finally met. We sat there and softly kissed each other, the only sounds that could be heard was the shuffling when we shuffled on the bed to get more comfortable, and the soft plops from a nearly closed water faucet nearby. When we broke apart from our kiss we only looked at each other for a second, before joining each other once again in another passionate kiss. When we broke apart from our second kiss in real life, we looked at each other for another moment, before I smiled and wiped my eyes free of tears once again.

I sobbed a little and hugged him again before looking into his eyes and blushing " Uhmm Kirito… Do you think it would be ok if I uhmm.. If I slept with you here…?" I could sense that he hesitated a little, and the blush he had on his cheeks now became almost dark red. He stammered a little as he tried to form a sentence as he blushed "I-I-I uhh.. I-I would love to b-but… Do you think it would be ok? " He asked as the blush only continued to deepen. I blushed with him and began to get nervous too " I-I mean.. I-I don't think it would put you in any kind of danger…" I mumbled as I lowered my head to hide my blush, even though I was certain he could still see it.

As I lowered my head, I could soon feel a bony hand by my chin, lifting my gaze up again. I saw Kirito, no longer blushing but with a soft and gentle expression on his face. He slowly nodded and smiled softly as he caressed my cheek. "It would get lonely here without you Asuna… I have felt lonely enough for the last three months…" My smile turned into a concerned frown as he scooted over to the side to make room for me. The frown did turn back into a happy smile soon enough though. I smiled and sighed as I lied down under the covers beside him, looking into his eyes silently as he brushed some if my hair away from my face, and behind my left ear. I smiled and hummed peacefully as I closed my eyes and cuddled up to him, sighing happily, as I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck. I felt his soft lips kiss my forehead and I smiled my breathing and eyelids beginning to get heavy as I began to drift to sleep. The last thing I did before falling asleep was pecking on Kazuto´s lips, and snuggle up close to him, sighing as I finally had a peaceful night´s sleep, the only one I had had in months.

Kazuto´s POV

As Asuna was stepping into the hospital room, I was sitting and watching the beautiful snowflakes sway down onto my window and to the ground outside the building. I had always loved snow as a kid, and everytime I had watched snow falling, I would always find myself relaxed and at peace. This feeling became stronger than ever that night, and I knew it was because I knew Asuna was coming. Now she was here. My wonderful princess. At the time she had stepped inside my room, my hearing had become much better, and I could hear somewhat, even though there were still slight problems with my hearing. As she stepped inside I was at a loss for words. She looked more beautiful than ever before, and I was so happy to see her that if I had had the strength to do it, I would have immediately jumped out of my bed and hugged her ever so tightly. My feelings overwhelmed me and I soon began crying, after trying to convince my girlfriend not to. I scooted over so she could lie beside me, and as she fell asleep I lied there and watched her for a moment. " I certainly hope this isn´t a dream like the others" I whispered softly as I nuzzled up closer to her sleeping figure. I smiled softly and kissed her cheek before I fell asleep myself, happily thinking about how excited I was to be together with my family again.

2 months later. Kazuto`s POV

It was incredibly hot that day. It was almost to the extreme considering it was only April. In the two months I had been going through rehabilitation, the weather had become better and better, and I had been eager to get outside and feel the sun on my face. But in the first month I couldn´t even move outside my bed, and had to be fed with a spoon by either Asuna or Suguha, who had both visited me whenever they got the chance. All I could do was watch as the sun shine through my window and warm my covers, and watch the other patients enjoy the weather. I was really envious on them, and I began to get really bored as the month progressed. The only big highlights in my day would be when someone of my family or friends would visit me during day hours.

A week after I got out of ALO, Agil, Klein, Scilica and Lizbeth had visited me. They all seemed to had gotten out of treatment greatly. Agil was already as buff as I remembered him from SAO. And beside the girls being a little thin and Klein being a little pale, there was almost no sign that they had been in a coma for more than two years. I had thanked every last one of them from the bottom of my heart. After all they had given me my life and happiness back. All they did in return was dismissing my thanks with a simple "No problem" or "That´s what friend do right?" and in return for my thanks Lizbeth had simply given me a thumbs up and told me not to worry about it. But I still felt like I hadn´t thanked them enough. I would definitely make it up to them somehow. I just wasn´t sure how.

I had been rather concerned about my sister Suguha. She had been going through what most people would call a traumatic experience after all, getting attacked and hurt by Sugou in ALO. I was surprised when she told me that she had gone back to ALO to investigate the laboratory they had found the day they rescued me. Apparently she, Asuna and the rest of my friends had gone back to ALO to get some evidence that would bring the hammer down on Sugou, and keep him from hurting anymore people. The screenshots they had taken of the laboratory, Asuna and the others testimony, plus the video that had been filmed from the top of the world tree, had been enough evidence for highest court to imprison Sugou. When my friends had come back to search the laboratory, they had found Sugou in the middle of getting rid of any kind of evidence that could have been used against him. He hadn´t been quick enough with deleting the laboratory from ALO though, and my friends had been quick enough to hold him in check, as they collected evidence. All of that effort had been enough for the courthouse to make the right decision about Sugou´s fate. He had received three life sentences, without any chance of parole. He had of course tried to appeal the case, but the next judge had apparently had the same view as the first one. He had also lost that case, and not only did he lose, but the sentence only got worse for him and increased to four life sentences. I had grown angry when I found out that he appealed the case, but a gleeful smile had grown on my face when I heard it had only backfired on him. But even though I felt safe now that he was gone, I still had this nagging feeling in the back of my head that this wasn´t the last we would see of him. But I decided to let go of the thought and concentrate on being with my family and friends as much as possible.

A month and two weeks after I woke up from my coma, I had grown strong enough to move around in a wheelchair. Even then I would still get exhausted really quickly, nad if not doctors and nurses was surrounding me, my friends certainly did. My aunt didn´t visit me as often as I had wanted her to, but I understood that she still had work to attend to. I knew she was thinking of me constantly and that was enough for me. Besides I couldn´t get lonely when Asuna and the others would visit me every day. I had been working hard to get through rehabilitation, and now that I could barely move around in a wheelchair, the doctors meant that it was ok for me to go home.

And now I was sitting in the back of my aunt´s grey car, my wheelchair folded up and put in the trunk. I was finally on my way home to my family and girlfriend, who I knew was eagerly waiting for me back home. I couldn´t help but chuckle at the thought. Me, a guy that had considered himself worthless. Someone that stood out from the crowd and had pushed his family away from him for five years, still had a family and friends who loved him for who he was. I couldn´t quite understand it actually. Why would such a worthless person have such wonderful people by his side? Why had they chosen to stay by me through thick and thin? And why did Asuna love me so much? These questions kept going through my head as we drove closer and closer to the house I hadn´t seen in two years, and as we drove up into the driveway, I smiled as I looked up at my house "This place hasn´t changed a bit" I said as I chuckled a little and unbuckled my seatbelt, slowly and carefully getting out of the car and sitting in my wheelchair.

As I sat down my aunt took hold of the two handles and pushed me towards the house so I wouldn´t overexert myself. As we got up to the main entrance and opened the main door, Suguha, Asuna and my friends all stood inside, waiting for me to come home. I smiled widely and laughed loudly as everyone jumped at me, all at once yelling "Welcome home Kazuto!" I laughed loudly and hugged them all the best I could, and laughed and chatted with them for hours on end. It was late at night when my friends considered to go home. Klein and Agil both had work to do tomorrow, and Asuna Scilica and Lizbeth had school to attend to. I understood that but since I was still weak and going through rehab, it would still be a long time before I could even consider attending to school anytime soon. I sighed a little as I sat in my wheelchair in the main entrance, and watched as Klein, Scilica, Lizbeth and Agil walked out and in their respective directions, some towards the train station, and others towards their cars. Asuna stood by my side and Suguha and Midori was standing behind us and waving at the leaving guests.

I looked up at my girlfriend with a soft smile and sighed, "We really have great friends you know…" I said silently as I looked back out on the road in front of our house, which was now once again completely clear of any activity whatsoever. She hummed a litte and nodded her head in response as she took my hand gently, crouching down so we were at eye level "yeah… I know…" she said as she looked at me with a bright smile "well… I have to leave now. If I don´t catch the train I will get home really late." She said softly as she looked at me regrettably. I nodded a little and smiled as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Will you come visit me again tomorrow?" I asked softly as I looked into her chestnut-brown eyes.

She smiled and tilted her head "Of course Kiri-erh I mean Kazuto. I wouldn´t miss you for the world" she said silently as she pecked my cheek and blushed before walking down the walkway from the door, and looked back over her shoulder with a wave "see you tomorrow Kazuto. " she said with a smile as I waved back at her with a cheesy grin " It´s ok for you to call me Kirito you know" I said as I waved "I know that. But I want to be polite!" she said with a giggle as she began to run down the street, happily waving at me as she ran for the station. I chuckled and sighed as Suguha walked up beside me and put a hand on my left shoulder, before grabbing my chair and pushing me back inside my home.

I sighed and smiled up at my sister who had carefully helped me into my room. "Suguha are you sure you´re ok? I mean-" But before I could express my concerns she just smiled and shook her head before raising a hand in a stop motion "Onee-chan just shut up! I told you already I'm fine! I´m used to pain since I'm so into kendo as I am" she said with a cheerful smile and a thumbs up "Don´t you worry. Just worry about that girlfriend of yours, and make sure to make her happy ok?" she said happily as she squeezed my shoulder. I sighed a little and smiled as I nodded and hummed in agreement. "You can´t be concerned with your sister these days" I said with a chuckle and a shake of my head. She just giggled and began walking towards the door "Of course you can. You just do it way too much" she said as she exited and made her way to her own room.

I decided to check my emails before going to bed that night. I booted up my three screens and smiled slightly as I booted up my email account, and already saw several emails from many of my SAO friends. Yulier and Thinker both had taken their time to write a feel better email, Agil, Klein, Scilica and Lizbeth had all left one too, Argo had also left one, telling me how much I owed her for all the info she had gotten me (it was detailed down to the very last col) Sasha, Schmitt and Yolko had also left several each, telling me how much they appreciated my help and that they wished me a speedy recovery. And last but not least, Asuna had left several emails telling me how much she thought about me, how much she missed me, and how much she loved me. I smiled and got slightly teary eyes, wiping away my tears and began to reply to each and every email I had received, starting with Asuna´s of course.

When I was done with that I checked for any updates I had gotten throughout the two years I couldn´t clear out my emails. It was all a living hell. There were hundreds and hundreds of spam and advertisement emails from several game companies, and it would take a long time to clean this up. I decided to begin working on it in the morning and was about to close my email account, when I saw an interesting email I had just received. I didn´t know the sender so I was hesitant to open it, but I gathered u my courage and opened it. The following was what it said:

_Sender:DJFOIDJFEOIJSDF_

_Reciever: Kazuto Kirigaya_

_Topic: You´re welcome_

_Hello Kirito. _

_Don´t worry I don´t want you any harm._

_Actually I want to congratulate and reward you for escaping Sugou´s hell on earth if you may call it that. I have to say I was surprised you became such a shell of yourself, but from what I have heard it seems you are doing well after getting out of ALO. _

_Since the ALO scandal the media have been pretty harsh on virtual reality gaming, and many companies have been forced to close their doors forever. Since this is happening I want you, to revive people´s passion towards virtual reality. _

_In this email I have attached a program package for all virtual gamers out there. It´s called The World Seed. _

_You can choose to delete or ignore this email completely, or check out the program package. But if you wish to make a lot of gamers happy, and if you have any feelings left towards virtual gaming besides hatred, I recommend for you to check out the package._

_You will probably never hear from me again from now on. I wish you luck for the future._

_A.K._

A.K.? I thought and raised my eyebrow. " hmm… I guess I will check out this program package tomorrow. I´m way too tired to do it right now" I said as I sighed and turned off my computer screens, before slowly climbing into bed and covering myself up, soon falling into a deep slumber.

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**Here is to the end of chapter 8 of Sword Art Online – The Guilty Hero´s Rescue**

**As those who watched the anime know, we are close to the grand finally of the fanfic.**

**I just want to say that the support I have gotten from you guys are amazing. It makes me feel wonderful when I boot up my fanfic account, and see that every review I have received so far are filled with so many positive words, and constructive feedback.**

**I want to thank you guys for over 1000 views, 10 followers and 3 favorites. You guys are just awesome!**

**Also I have come up with some amazing ideas for new fanfictions so please stay with me so you can read more of my writing ok?**

**Again thank you for all the views follows favorites and most importantly reviews. It´s this kind of motivation I like the most.**

**See you guys next chapter and keep reading!**

**Arigato and Sayonara!**


	10. Chapter 9 - New Life, Start

_Sword Art Online_

_The Guilty Hero´s Rescue_

_Chapter 9 New Life, Start_

Three months after the ALO incident. At the SAO victim´s special school. Kazuto´s POV

As my aunt drove up to my new school, she looked at me with a sweet smile, telling me to have a good day. I smiled back at her and chuckled as I nodded " I have my friends and girlfriend with me here. How can I not have a good day?" I said with a smirk before I grabbed my crutches and slowly stepped out of the car and slammed the car door behind me, waving to my aunt as she drove off. I sighed and turned to walk up towards the school building, and smiled as a girl opened the door for me "Here you go Kirito-kun" I blushed a little and smiled as I said thanks, and walked inside. I didn´t know how she knew who I was but I guess I was pretty known throughout the game for being a solo player and being in the raiding group. And since this school was filled with players from SAO, I guess I would be known here. I smiled a little and slowly made my way to my new classroom, where I would get introduced to my new classmates.

Inside the classroom.

I took a deep breath and smiled before knocking on the door, making sure not to knock over one of my crutches in the process. As the teacher yelled "Come in!" I smiled and took the doorknob and stepped inside. I smiled shyly as I looked around the classroom, equally filled with boys and girls, some my age, some younger and some older. I smiled a little and waved at them before walking up to the teachers desk "Oh it´s you Kirigaya-san. Please do introduce yourself to the class." Ms. Haruka, my new teacher exclaimed before pulling me in to whisper in my ear "even though I'm pretty sure it´s not necessary at this point. Everyone knows the famous black swordsman" I blushed a little and looked at with slight surprise. My intuition had not been mistaken. I was pretty known throughout SAO and this school for that matter.

I sighed a little and shook my head before nodding at her and smiling as I turned around to face the class "hey guys. I´m Kazuto Kirigaya. I´m 16 years old, and I really love videogames. I look forward to work together with everyone" I said before lowering my head to replace my bowing. Everyone nodded and smiled at me, before my teacher asked me to pick a seat. The whole class practically exploded in yelling "Over here Kirigaya-Kun!" One guy said while pointing at a seat beside him, which he had just pushed some guy out of. The guy angrily glared at him as he yelled something like "Come on dude!" Some girl at the back squealed happily and jumped out of her seat "No please Kirito-Kun! Over Here!" I Blushed deep red and looked around in the commotion" Whoa guys come on! Calm down!" I exclaimed as the others gradually calmed down. I then looked down the row along the windows, and saw the girl from earlier who had helped me through the main entrance. She was of average build, seemed to be 15 or 16 years of age. She was wearing her school uniform, accompanied by a ribbon in her brown hair with the same colour, which bonds reached all the way down her back. She was wearing white kneesocks and brown shoes. I smiled a little and made my way down to her desk, pointing at the seat beside her" Is this seat occupied?" I asked shyly as I blushed and looked at her with a smile. She smiled back and shook her head "No not at all. Here you go Kirigaya-kun" she said as she pulled the chair out for me to sit. I smiled and nodded before sitting down and sighing as my legs got to relax a bit. Unlike the other students that had just caused the big commotion, this girl seemed pretty down to earth. Just cool. She didn´t seem to be either excited or bothered by the fact that I apparently was some kind of celebrity in this school. I smiled at her and rubbed my weak legs a little before the teacher began the lecture and I listened intensely.

After 1st period.

I sighed a little and yawned slightly before picking up my crutches and stood up, followed by the girl that sat next to me "Actually I haven´t introduced myself. I´m Kazuto. But you can call me Kirito if you want" I said with a smile as I put my hand out for her to shake. She smiled and nodded before shaking my hand " I know who you are. You don´t solo a floor boss and clear the game without getting famous. I´m Miyu. Miyu Hiriki." She said with a smile and a cute tilt of her head. I smiled and nodded before walking out of class with her. Or at least tried to walk out of class.

It didn´t take long for the other students to swarm us again. Soon me and Miyu were completely surrounded by the about 20 other students, who all bombarded me with questions " Kirigaya-Kun is it true you soloed Gleam-Eyes?" One guy asked, immediately followed by another student "And is it true you married Lightning Flash Asuna in-game, and now are together with her **IRL**?" A girl asked as I tried to push through the crowd. There was even a guy who smirked before he asked "Hey Miyu-chan? Are you two together?" which was followed by a deep blush on Miyu´s cheeks. "Come on guys one at a time! I can barely understand what you are saying!" I yelled loudly as everyone backed away "seriously you guys are worse than the news reporters" I said with a chuckle as I smiled around at everyone "OK guys listen up. I know you guys have a lot of questions but it´s impossible for me to answer so many questions at the same time. If you guys will just trade phone numbers with me, you can send me your questions over text ok?" I said with a smile as everyone began fumbling for paper and pens, to write down their numbers. Though I noticed there were more girls than boys that wrote their numbers down for some reason. Weird.

About ten minutes later

I sighed as I finally finished writing down everyone´s phone number and name on my phone. Again I noticed that there was a lot more girls than guys in my contacts list. I didn´t have a clue why though. I shrugged and decided to dismiss the thought as Asuna poked her head inside class and walked straight to me and smiled before pecking my cheek "Hey Kazuto" she said sweetly as she stood beside me and I immediately took her hand. "Good morning sweetie" I said as I smiled and pecked her cheek back "Have you been feeling like a celebrity lately too?" I asked her with a raise of my eyebrow, to which she responded with a giggle. "Only for the first two weeks. The questions began to slip up by then" I chuckled a little and nodded before turning to look at Miyu "Hey have you met Miyu yet?" I asked as I introduced them "yeah I have actually. We have talked a little together in the hallways isn´t that right Miyu?" She said to which Miyu responded with a nod and a smile "Yeah we have. Even though we haven´t hanged out in free time as you promised Asuna!" She said with a pout. Asuna giggled and patted Miyu on the shoulder as we walked out of class, me and Asuna still hand in hand, which I found odd since Asuna normally would be way too shy and embarrassed to do such things with me in public.

"Yeah I know. I´m sorry but I have been pretty busy rescuing my boyfriend!" Asuna replied with a giggle and I pouted at her "Yeah for once. Normally I have to save your ass!" I said with a smirk as I looked at my girlfriend, who was about to turn to the **Tsundere** side of her which I loved teasing every once in a while. As she puffed out her cheeks and blushed as she looked at me with an embarrassed glare, she put her hands on her hips "Who saved who from Kuradeel?!" she exclaimed loudly as we looked at each other "Who saved who from Gleam Eyes!?" I asked in defense as I answered back with the same glare. Finally she gave up and sighed "Ok you win. Happy?" she said as she smirked and pecked my cheek again. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her before pecking her cheek, to which she responded with a blush and a kiss to my lips.

"You two are so cute. The most famous people in SAO also become SAO´s most adorable couple!" Miyu exclaimed excitedly, with the result of both me and my partner blush from embarrassment. Miyu giggled and walked behind us to hurry us down the hall. " Come on! Lizbeth told me to get you guys to the cafeteria! Your friends are waiting!" She yelled happily as she yelled for us to go faster. I just took a glance at Asuna and we both shrugged before walking with Miyu down to the cafeteria.

At The Cafeteria

I sighed slightly as I sat down at the table, all of our friends there except Klein and Agil of course. I smiled slightly at them as I sat down, when I saw Lizbeth look at me and Asuna's linked hands with a smirk "You two just can´t stay away from each other huh?" she asked as she kept smirking, to which I responded with a blush and a shy scratch of my cheek. "Shut up Liz… Kazuto is still pretty weak. Don´t be too harsh on him" Asuna said with a worried smile sent my way. I smiled back and smirked at Liz "And besides… I hear were not the only one having a partner. I heard you are beginning seeing someone." My attack had been effective. Now it was her turn to blush. Her head became as red as a tomato and she waved her hands in front of her defensively "T-That´s not true! He is only a close friend of mine. There is nothing going on between us!" she said loudly as she continued to wave her hands in front of her. I chuckled and the girls giggled at her, before I smirked at her again "Somehow I don´t believe that." I said before taking a bite off an apple. She blushed even more and puffed out her cheeks as she looked at me with a glare. I simply smirked and took another bite of my apple, before finishing it and throwing it in the trash bin about 10 meters away "Bullseye!" I exclaimed excitedly as the others cheered.

After the last classes ended that day I walked down the hall, closely accompanied by Asuna and our friends. When we got to the school gates we parted ways with our friends, who all walked in different directions. My aunt had insisted that she would pick me up after school, but I politely dismissed it. I would much rather walk with my girlfriend. Not that I didn´t love my aunt of course, or her concern towards me. I have just felt, well, it´s something I can´t really describe. I have felt a… shall we say longing towards being with Asuna. Every time we had parted ways the last three months, I had become really sad when her warmth and gentleness had left me at my home. Whenever she had left me I almost couldn´t keep myself from my phone. As soon as she left the property, I would get lonely, and desperate to hear her voice again. We had spent hours in the night talking to each other, about us, our relationship, about missing our cottage in SAO, about Yui… and about everything. Just enjoyed each others company. Talking about everything and nothing. Once she even convinced me to skype, and we talked all night. I was exhausted when she finally hung up but I definitely knew it was worth it. Now that I think about it, it´s incredible she managed not to get caught in the night by her mother, who is extremely strict and doesn´t like me for some reason.

Me, Asuna and Miyu walked along a beautiful path with Sakura Trees on each side, before we reached Miyu´s house "See you guys tomorrow?" she asked with a smile as she stood on her doorstep. I smirked and nodded in affirmation "Sure Miyu. It was fun hanging out with you." I said as I looked over at Asuna who hummed in agreement. "See you tomorrow" We said at the same time, before Miyu waved and walked inside, silently closing her door behind her.

When me and Asuna had walked a little in comfortable silence, she broke the silence with a cough "so Kazuto uhmm.. I was thinking.." I was yanked out of whatever thoughts had been in my head at the time and looked over at her with a smile "Yes Asuna?" It was only here I noticed that her cheeks flared red and she had a pretty nervous expression "I was thinking uhmm… Maybe we could, you know… Go on a d-date tomorrow…?" she said silently as she looked down from embarrassment. I smiled a little and could feel my cheeks warm up. I was sure a blush was coming my way too. "Y-Yeah that would be great Asuna… T-Tomorrow is weekend anyway so.. I-I'm sure we can do it…" I said with a shy smile. She looked at me happily and nodded while smiling widely, before hugging me tightly. I smiled and kissed her forehead before we continued down the path, regrettably not hand in hand yet considering I had to use crutches to keep myself on my feet.

The next day.

I sighed a little as I stood in front of my mirror, and looked at myself "I look stupid in this…" I said as I looked at the outfit my aunt and cousin had chosen for me. I was wearing black jeans and a red jacket, accompanied by a grey and red striped shirt under the jacket, brown shoes and black socks, and for some reason Suguha had convinced me to wear a red beanie that matched with the set. Around my wrist was a black wristwatch that currently showed 15.30.

Suguha came inside my room and stood behind me, putting her hands on both my shoulders "No you don´t! You look great! Asuna will love it!" she exclaimed happily as she punched my shoulder. I pouted a little and looked at her "Why can´t I just wear a casual attire? I mean I don´t want it to be formal or anything" I said as I looked back into the mirror. Me and Asuna had agreed to first go have a picnic in the park by the giant Sakura tree, and then go see a horror movie in the evening after walking through the city a bit. I definitely didn´t think this outfit suited such a date, but then again, I had never really been good at fashion. "It won´t be. But you should still show Asuna you can actually put an outfit together, even if your family has to do the whole thing. And I would say that outfit is pretty casual to me" She said as she sat on my bed. I gulped a little and nervously moved my collar a little so it got easier to breathe "Nervous?" she asked me with a smirk as she looked at my nervous behavior. I nodded a little and sighed beside her "Well this IS my first date ever. I want Asuna to have a night she will never forget." I said with a smile before moving my collar again. She giggled a little and patted my shoulder comfortingly. "I´m sure it will be fine. She should be just as nervous as you are, if not more with the way she is" She said with a smile as she left the room to help my aunt make dinner for the two.

The Yuuki household. Asuna´s POV

I sighed a little and growled angrily as I stomped towards my room with my mother right on my tail, trying once again to forbid me from seeing Kazuto "Honey he can´t provide you with a healthy income! He is a bad choice for you!" she shouted angrily and I growled again, as I felt tears threatening to roll down my cheeks "Mother I can´t believe I have to discuss this with you again! I love him, he loves me, and were going on this date! PERIOD!" I screamed as I slammed my door behind me locking it to make sure she couldn´t come in. Soon after I could hear loud banging on my door "Young lady I forbid you to go!" My mother yelled loudly, but I didn´t even care anymore. I pushed back my tears and sighed before changing. I changed into a white shirt and pink skirt, choosing white knee socks and my pink sneakers that matched the skirt. I noticed while changing that the shouting and banging had finally stopped. I looked at the door a little as I smiled. Maybe my dad had finally managed to calm my mom down. I took my white handbag and put on my make-up before looking in my mirror and smiling a little "Maybe it´s too casual…" I couldn´t really desire to either change or stay as it was so I chose to send a pic of it to Liz, to have her opinion. Not even a minute after I send the pic I received her answer "OMG ASUNA! You look soooooo cute! :D I´m sure Kirito will be pleased ;D" I sighed a little and chuckled before replying and putting my phone back in my handbag. Actually her teasing comment had cheered me up. I took a deep breath before smiling confidently and unlock my door, walking out and into the entranceway, where my parents were waiting for me. My dad hugging me a little " Have a good time sweetie!" he told me and kissed my forehead and I kissed his cheek "Asuna… At least be home before midnight.." My mother said with a weak smile. I smiled at her and nodded as I realised she had given up in convincing me to stay away from Kirito. " Thank you mom. I will " before hugging her tightly and running out the door to what I was sure would be the best night of my life.

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Sword Art Online – The Guilty Hero´s Rescue**

**The next chapter will be the last one it seems. : (**

**I just want to say thank you for staying with me and reading my shit.**

**I honestly didn´t think anyone would read this random fanfic from some random dude.**

**But it seems more than 1000 people did, and 10 people actually decided to keep reading.**

**I think that is amazing, and I want to say that I really appreciate all your great reviews. **

**Also I would like to address that after this fanfic I will upload three chapters every week, and all of them is for a different fanfic.**

**The first one is for another SAO fanfic which is called Sword Art Online – After The Incident**

**The next is a fanfic of corpse party, which is called Corpse Party – Memory Loss And Blood Spill**

**The last is a fanfic of the pokemon series, and is called Pokemon Highschool.**

**I´m going to upload the first chapter of Memory Loss And Blood Spill already later today, and from that moment on I will be uploading a chapter of each fanfic every Sunday.**

**Look forward to my stories. It´s gonna be some crazy writing.**

**See you for the final chapter of this story, next Sunday.**

**Once again, Arigato and Sayonara.**


	11. Chapter 10 - The First Date Of Many

_Sword Art Online _

_The Guilty Hero´s Rescue_

_Final Chapter – The First Date Of Many_

**A/N**

**Hey there guys. So before you start reading I will just say that there is a A/N at the end of this chapter I really want you guys to read. But if you don´t want to it´s fine by me I guess. **

**Anyway, enjoy the very last chapter, of Sword Art Online – The Guilty Hero´s Rescue**

3.55 pm. Kazuto´s room. Kazuto´s POV.

I felt like I was about to panic from nervousness. After all the girl I loved was coming around for a romantic date and I really wanted to make her happy. So I had become really nervous from the moment she asked me out. It felt like everything became wrong in my nervousness. My clothes, my face, my way to stand, my way of talking. Everything was wrong and I kept making small insignificant changes to my outfit and stance. Not that those small changes would mean anything, I know that now. I guess I was someone else when I was nervous.

We had agreed that she would come around my place at 4 pm. So 5 minutes. 5 minutes until I would be together with my first love, and we would be on our way to our first date ever, hopefully the first of many. "I wonder… Maybe the scarf is sitting wrong…" I said for what must have been the third time, before shifting its place a little around my neck.

"Three minutes now…" I whispered to myself as I once again looked down at my wristwatch. Time seemed like it was standing still. It felt like the wristwatch around my arm forcefully slowed itself down, and with it time, just to tease me. My nervousness started to turn into irritation, mostly pointed towards myself "God dammit Kazuto… Stop being such a wimp. It will be fine. She knows you and how you get nervous sometimes. It will be fine." I said to myself over and over that things would be fine. But worst case scenarios kept popping up in my head "What if I spill something or say the wrong things? What if I seem like a wimp at the theater?" I whispered as I desperately looked down at my watch again, that now showed 3.59 pm. I didn't think all that much of horror movies but they still scared the crap out of me, so I was pretty worried I would seem like a wimp in front of Asuna. I growled irritated and tossed myself onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling "I wonder if Asuna is just as nervous as I am…." I muttered to myself before closing my eyes and taking a couple of deep breaths.

Just outside the Kirigaya residence. Asuna´s POV.

My heart raced as I walked up to my boyfriend´s house. It almost felt like it was ready to burst out of my chest at any moment. I was also shaking a little, and I could feel how my face contracted in nervousness and worry. I clutched my chest and took a deep breath before walking up to the door, and slowly pressing the button for the doorbell.

The door was soon opened by Kazuto´s sister Suguha. She smiled widely and hugged me as soon as she saw it was me. "Hey Asuna. So good you´re here. I swear my brother is dying from nervousness" She said with a chuckle, to which I responded with a giggle. "Yeah me too actually. I just want this to be perfect" She nodded and patted my shoulder "It´s gonna be fine and fun. Don´t worry" She said cheerfully as I stepped inside, put down the basket with food I had brought with me, and waited for Kazuto, who Suguha had just gone up to tell that I had arrived. I Stood in the entranceway and heard Midori-san yell "Hey Asuna! Come on in, make yourself at home!" I smiled a little and carefully slipped off my shoes before closing the door behind me and sighing as I walked into the entranceway completely.

Kazuto´s POV

I slowly descended the staircase and took a few deep breaths as I walked down. Suguha had just come in and told me that Asuna was finally here, and waiting for me in the entranceway. I had gulped and smiled "Well here goes nothing I guess" I mumbled to myself, before following Sugu out into the hallway, and down the stairs.

And what a sight that awaited me there. My girlfriend IRL and wife in virtual reality, stood there and waited for me, and flashed me a shining smile as she saw me come down. I was taken aback by her beauty, and simultaneously held back a breath as I saw her standing there, waiting for me. I smiled widely and nervously as I descended the last steps, letting out the breath I had held back and walked down to her. Suguha stood nearby and watched us "H-Hey Asuna… I said with heat crawling up my cheeks. I was sure that my cheeks were blushing dark red at that moment. Asuna´s sure was. "H-Hey Kazuto…" She mumbled as she smiled at me nervously. I hesitantly took her hand in mine and rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb, to which I got an even deeper blush from Asuna "Well I will be in the kitchen if you guys need anything. It´s salad again for this family!" She said happily and left for the kitchen, leaving me and my girlfriend to ourselves.

I smiled at her. She smiled back. None of us said anything out of pure embarrassment. She was the first to try to come up with a conversation "You look good Kirito-kun…" She smiled and squeezed my hands, which send sparks up through all of my body. "You look really good too Asuna… You don´t have to do so much out of yourself for my sake" I said as I smiled at her and closed the space between us a little. She blushed and smiled happily "Well I just don´t want to disappoint you" She said with most honesty. I smiled widely. Her cute behavior and consideration of others always managed to make my knees like jelly and my heart melt. I smiled a little and closed the space between us completely, as I slammed my lips onto hers and she immediately obliged, kissing me back in what could best be described as an intense battle between lips.

When me and my significant other parted from our kiss we were both gasping for air. She smiled heartwarmingly and I kissed her again, this time the kiss wasn´t as long though as we both were desperate for air. She smiled again and squeezed my hand, which once again sent sparks of electricity through all of my body. "We should probably go." She said silently as we stood in the entranceway and stared at one another. I nodded slowly and turned my head towards the living room "Mom! Suguha! Were going now!" I yelled loudly as I squeezed Asuna´s hand and she smiled at me "Ok! Take care and have fun ok?" I heard my aunt yell as me and my girlfriend walked out into the warm May night.

In town 20 minutes later.

As me and Asuna walked through the park, we almost couldn´t get our eyes away from each other. We happily chatted about what had happened in our life´s as we walked up to the giant sakura tree in the middle of the park. As we reached the tree, we sat down and put the basket between us, sending affectionate glances at each other every once in a while. She opened the basket and revealed a buffet of different sandwiches, drinks and various other snacks. I smiled widely as I saw her sandwiches. I loved them anywhere on earth, and the fact that she mixed them up was only good, since she always came up with an extremely good recipe.

We sat there and ate together, enjoying the late afternoon sun as Asuna looked over at me "Hey Kazuto… I have to ask you something.." she said as she looked at me with a serious expression "Do you think we should tell our parents about… You know Yui?" She asked softly as she looked at me with a worried expression "Why not? I mean she is our daughter" I said as I lied back the sandwich I had been eating of, so I could have my full focus on Asuna.

"But i´m just worried… T-They might not accept her right away I mean… we are still young and the thought about us having a daughter could scare them.." She said, her tone and expression turning into ones of deep worry and concern for our daughter. She looked downwards so her chestnut hair covered her eyes. Even though they were covered it was clear that they were full of worry. I smiled and put a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze up with it. As she looked at me I leaned in and softly kissed her lips. "Don't worry Asuna. I´m sure they will accept her. We will just tell them what happened and I am sure they will understand" I said and smiled as I parted away from her. Her concerned expression turned into a smile and she nodded "Let´s just have a good time, and introduce Yui to our parents when the time is right ok?" I said and she nodded again and hummed in agreement. I smiled at her and nodded before returning to my sandwich, and looking up at the blue sky.

When we finished eating I lied down in the grass and felt the wind towards my cheek. I moaned a little of satisfaction and smiled as I listened to the wind rustling the leaves and the grass, Asuna sat behind me and put my head in her lap, to my surprise. I looked up at her in surprise but she just smiled down at me "Relax." She simply stated as she let her long chestnut hair form a curtain around our heads. I blushed a little and looked up at her a little confused, but she simply smiled down at me gently and caressed my cheek softly with her left hand. I smiled and moaned of satisfaction as I felt her fingers run over my cheek, and I soon forgot the small embarrassment I had gotten and calmed down, my breathing slow and rythmatic.

We sat there for hours, chatting silently every once in a while, just enjoying being here with each other. We were surrounded by the different sounds of the beautiful park. The birds were chirping, the grass rustled and swayed slightly when the breeze took hold of it. We could hear the silent buzzing of the bugs that surrounded us in the grass, everything was perfect. I never had any reason to doubt it wasn´t going to be. I smiled up at Asuna when our conversation fell into a comfortable silence. She began to stroke my hair gently and slowly, and it felt really nice. It´s a surprise I didn´t doze off into slumber right then and there. But I knew that we soon had to go to the theater, or else we would miss the movie. I smiled and sighed lazily as I looked up at Asuna "Asuna? It´s time for the theater" I said gently as she looked down at me and smiled, still slowly and gently stroking my hair "Ok Kazuto…" She said softly as we both stood up. Asuna had to help me since I still couldn´t walk without crutches. She took the basket and smiled at me as I grabbed my crutches, and walked with her out of the park and out into the buzzling city.

A while later, at the town theater.

Asuna had become more and more nervous when we got closer and closer to the Theater. Even though she had agreed to watch a scary movie, I knew she wasn´t that happy about it. As we walked up to the theater she kept looking at me with a scared expression. I smiled back at her and tried my best to comfort her "It´s just a movie. If you want we can just go home to my place" I said as I looked at her with a smile. She shook her head and smiled slightly at me "No it´s ok… I can do this" She said as she confidently fistpumped. I smirked a little and nodded before she went to get the snacks. I smiled at her as she walked, and she looked back at me and blew a kiss, which made my heart skip a beat and my cheeks burn up. I smiled shyly and chuckled silently as I waited for her, and soon we were on our way to the movie room.

As the lightning slowly turned off and I had put my crutches away I could immediately feel Asuna´s hand twist around my left arm. I smiled a little and looked over at her, leaned in and kissed her cheek "I´m here if you need me ok?" I whispered in her ear, and it seemed to help her calm down, as I could feel her grip on my arm loosen a little as the movie started.

As the movie ended I have to admit that even I was scared crapless. The creepy atmosphere was really scary, and the fact that there was a lot of blood and gore in this movie certainly didn´t make it better. It did help that Asuna clutched onto my arm every now and again, and I could silently whisper with her to help us both calm down.

As the movie ended and the lights slowly came back on, I was breathing heavily of fear, the same was Asuna. We were both laughing loudly when we left the theater though, as we both thought we had a good time. As we walked through the streets we stopped by various street shops and booths. What I realised was that this street reminded me a lot of The Town Of Beginnings, where booths also lined the streets every few meters with various items on display.

Asuna showed me various cute outfits for her, and tried to convince me to take on a white jacket that she had seen in one of the booths but I promptly and immediately refused. "Having worn the KoB uniform was more than enough white for me for this life!" I exclaimed pouting as she still tried to convince me "But it will look so good on you!" she said with a pout as she kept begging me to at least try it on. Then the most adorable puppy eyes I had ever seen followed the begging. I looked at her with a hint of desperation before sighing and giving up "Ok fine! Give me the damn jacket!" I said as I puffed out my cheeks in my pouting. She smiled widely and fistpumped happily "YES! Come on try it on already!" She said excitedly as she gave my new jacket, as she happily helped me taking off my old one.

I put on my knew jacket and stood in front of a mirror the owner of the booth had put out. I tilted my head a little in wondering "Wow… I never thought I would see the day." I said surprised as I looked into the mirror where a young man looked back at me "This jacket actually fits me. I never thought I would fit white" I said as I looked at myself impressed. Asuna´s smile grew wider and wider and she squeeled happily as she hugged me tightly "Really?! You like it!?" she asked excited as she looked into my eyes. I smiled a little and nodded as I tried to find my wallet. But Asuna stopped me and took my hand "Let me pay ok?" She said sweetly as she smiled and kissed my cheek softly. I smiled a little "But…" but before I could say anything she had also pulled out her wallet and paid for the jacket. "Too late!" she said childishly as she handed me my old jacket.

"Thank you honey." I said as I put my old jacket on and put my new jacket over my arm. I looked up at Asuna who was just standing there, blushing deep dark red as she stared at me "D-Did you just call me honey?" she asked shyly as she stared at me. I blushed deep red and smiled shyly as I looked away embarrassed. "Y-Yeah I did… I-It just felt right" I mumbled shyly as I was so embarrassed by suddenly making up a nickname for her that I couldn´t look her in the eyes. As I looked away I could hear clicking of highheels coming towards me and I could soon feel slender and thin fingers lie on the cheek that was facing my girlfriend. My head was then turned by the hand that had lied on my cheek and my gaze was turned towards the face of my girlfriend, who was smiling from ear to ear before slowly but surely closing the space between us in a passionate kiss. I moaned a little and smiled as I slowly closed my eyes and gave in to her, kissing her back. If I hadn´t been dependent on my crutches I would have hugged her closer to me, just to feel he body heat melt with mine.

When she parted away from me we both smiled at each other and stared at each other for a while, before Asuna lifted her hands from my face and smiled at me "it´s getting late Kazuto… We should go home" Asuna said softly as she looked at me with a smile. I nodded a little and smiled as we slowly and regrettably made our way home to my house "Kazuto… Do you think it would be ok for you to stay at my place?" Asuna asked as she looked over at me as we walked through the buzzling and colourful city. I smiled a little and nodded "Let´s just go home to my place and ask. I´m sure Midori will be fine about it though" I said as we smiled at each other and slowly went home to my place to ask my aunt if it were ok to stay at Asuna´s place. As we walked, Asuna called home to ask if it were ok, and surprisingly even her mother said yes. However, we had to hurry home since Asuna had promised to come home before midnight.

Sometime later, at the Yuuki residence.

My nervous feelings had disappeared a long time ago along with any thoughts they provoked. Today had been fantastic, sweet, and romantic. I was as happy as anyone could be that day, but at the same time I was sad that it soon had to end. I smiled slightly as Asuna opened the door for me and I slowly stepped inside, looking around at her gorgeous home. I had never been here before and I DID know that her family had a wealthy income, but I didn´t know it would be like this. The house was practically a mansion, and i´m pretty sure that my house could fit in it… twice even.

As I looked around the house impressed I slipped of my shoes and looked at Asuna "Do you have a madress I can borrow or anything?" I asked softly as I kissed her cheek and she blushed. She smiled and whispered in my ear "You´re gonna be sharing the bed with me you. Just don´t tell my parents ok?" I blushed deep red and looked at her surprised. Where did that come from all of a sudden?  
Her parents DID find a spare futon (Japanese roll-out madress/Sleeping bag) and put it in the guestroom, but Asuna convinced me to sneak into her room so we could be in the same bed. I didn´t think she would ever do something like that, but it was a new side of her. And I liked it. It was a whole new person to love and take care of.

So when her parents had said goodnight and went to bed, along with me and Asuna, I made my way through the gigantic house, trying to find Asuna´s room. It took me longer than I thought it would, but eventually I found it, carefully turned the doorknob, and sneaked inside. As I closed the door I stood in the middle of the room, and watched over Asuna as she peacefully slept on the bed. "We only just went to bed and she is already sleeping… Guess SAO and ALO didn´t scar her as much as it did me" I said silently as I sat on the bed beside her, softly caressing her cheek as I whispered to her "Asuna… Asuna i´m here" I softly whispered as her eyes stirred and slowly blinked open.

She turned to look at me and smiled. "Hey.. Honey" she said softly as she shuffled over to make room for me. I smiled widely and lied down beside her, without taking off my clothes "You´re not gonna undress Kazuto?" She asked softly as she turned to face me completely. I blushed a little and shrugged "W-Well.. I didn´t know if you would… You know flip out about it…" I muttered as I shyly stared into her eyes. She smiled a little and caressed my cheek lovingly as she stared into my eyes, into my very soon "I wouldn´t mind…" She said softly as she ran her slender fingers over my cheek, much to my satisfaction. I nodded a little and slowly unbuttoned my pants and shirt, blushing more and more as I progressed. To be honest it was a little overwhelming, but since Asuna didn´t mind I guess I did it without thinking too much about it.

As I finished undressing and now only was in my t-shirt and undergarments, I was blushing deep red as I looked at the girl who was lying next to me. She looked at me with a concerned expression "If you think it´s too much you don´t have to change Kazuto…" She said as she looked at me. I shook my head a little and tried to keep my blush in control "No it´s fine. I´m getting comfortable with it… I can feel your bodywarmth better now so it´s ok" I said truthfully, which earned a bright pink blush and a shy smile from my girlfriend. She shifted closer to me and laid her head in the crook of my neck as we lied on the moonlight bathed bed. I smiled and kissed her forehead as I intertwined the fingers on her left, and my right hand. I smiled at her widely as I watched her slowly drift into sleep. Before she passed out completely though I just managed to kiss her on the lips and tell her "I love you Asuna…. " I whispered in her ear as I watched her slowly fall asleep.

Some hours later I still couldn´t sleep. I had used the last couple of hours by either watching over Asuna as she slept, or standing in the room and looking through the window, out into the city that was still buzzzling with life, even though it was late hours. I was a little afraid of sleeping, since I had had horrible nightmares ever since I was imprisoned by Sugou. So these hours I spent up and not asleep I spent thinking. Thinking about what my future might look like. I hoped that me and Asuna would stay together for a very long time, maybe even forever. I smiled a little as I thought of a life together with the girl I loved, and our daughter by my side. The mere thought made me happy, and made a warm feeling appear in my stomach and chest. I smiled and looked over at Asuna who was still sleeping in bed. I smiled a little and walked over and sat on the side of the bed, watching over her sleeping figure. She was even more beautiful when she was sleeping. Her beautiful and peaceful face, her soft skin, her consideration for others and her will to shed a tear on others behalf. I loved everything about her, and the thought of her maybe leaving my side one day was crushing to say the least.

And that´s what the nightmares would be all about. Asuna, getting taken away from me. Forcefully by other bad minds or by herself as she walked out my front door and never would come back. The nightmares often were intense and terrifying, often ending in me screaming and yanking myself out of sleep, making me burst my head away from the pillow, sweat running down my face and deep breath. I hadn´t told Asuna about these nightmares because I didn´t want her to worry about me. I had lied for 3 months and said I was fine, even though I would be terrified to fall asleep every night. As soon as Asuna had left me in the hospital, the room had fallen silent, and fear of my recent nightmares had returned full force.

I had hoped that this date would make my fears for nightmares and sleeping disappear but that didn´t seem to have been the case.

When I had been awake for about two hours I walked through the room to get to the bathroom so I could get some water in my head and clear my thoughts. As I walked though I accidently knocked over a garbage bin that stood near Asuna´s desk, and of course Asuna was woken up by the commotion. She lifted her head from her pillow and her hair fell down her back as she looked at me surprised and sleepily "Huh!? Kazuto are you still up?" She asked drowsily as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. I nodded slowly and looked away "Sorry if I woke you up…" I said as I smiled at her. She nodded a little and smiled at me "Why are you still up anyway?" She asked as she covered herself with her duvet. I smiled a little and looked at her as I sat down beside her on the bed " I don´t know… Just thinking I guess." I said silently as I looked at her with a tilt of my head.

"About what?" she asked softly as she shuffled closer to me, and leaned up against me, putting her head on my shoulder as she smiled peacefully "Our futures I guess… I was just thinking about how it´s going to look like from now on. If there is going to be eternal peace from now on or if any obstacles like Sugou is going to stand in our way again" I said as I sighed a little. I looked over at Asuna as she huffed "I don´t think that´s necessary to think about Kazuto…" She said silently as she put her hands on my face and turned it against her so I looked at her, cupping my face in both her hands tenderly. "Because I know whatever obstacle were gonna face, were gonna face it together. I swear I will always be by your side. Always" She said sweetly as she oulled me in and hugged me in a tight embrace. I smiled immediately as her words sunk in, and hugged her back "That sounds good Asuna… No fantastic…" I said silently as I leaned in and softly kissed her on her lips.

It was not a hungry kiss, nor was it desperate. It was a passionate kiss that transferred all the thoughts and feelings we had to share with one another. I put my hands on her arms and pulled her closer to me as I kissed her, she moaned and threw her arms around my neck as she kissed back. We lied down on the bed as we kissed one another, never letting go of each other even for a second. As we finally parted away because of a lack of air I smiled widely and lied my head in the crook of her neck, and felt how her slender fingers ran through my hair, gently stroking it. I felt her breath against my cheek and I heard her rythmatic breathing. These feelings I had for her… They had been there ever since I saw her face for the first time in our first boss raid. I knew they were real. The feelings she gave me was peaceful and calmed me, making forget all about nightmares and worried thoughts.

I knew she was right. I didn´t have to fear anything. She would always be by my side, and I knew it. I loved her, she loved me. And we would always be there for one another. This was the promise we made with each other that day. To support each other in difficult times no matter what, and to always be there for each other. She would always be there to protect me. Lightning Flash Asuna. Or as I liked to call her –

The beautiful queen in red and white.

_Fin_

**A/N**

**Aaaaand there we go. That was the last chapter, of Sword Art Online – The Guilty Hero´s Rescue.**

**That was a pretty decent Fanfic if I may say so myself. Or what do you guys think? **

**Personally I think it´s been fun to write my first fanfic like this, and post it on the internet. The last 10 weeks have sure passed by fast, at least for me.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading my first ever fanfiction. I definitely feel like it was worth the shot, and I have realized that this thing is something I really enjoy doing, so I'm definitely going to continue to write these things. Ahhh being a fanfic writer is awesome. :D**

**If you guys want to read the continuation of this be sure to read my other SAO fanfic After The Incident.**

**Since I am uploading a continuation of this fanfic on Sunday and I don´t want to confuse you guys, I uploaded this chapter early.**

**Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading and I will see you in the next story.**

**Peace out.**


End file.
